Glee: Take one Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd ACTION!
by SilverPanda113
Summary: Yes its still the same story don't worry. And everyone is still here, I just got alot mixed up. Enjoy! And Review
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Quick huh? Anywho... SO, Here is everone's bio's:

Name: Lesli Alise Rivers **( A/N: This character is only based off me by the age, eyes, some of the things about her, and Race. Everything else is made up.)  
**

Age: 13

Year: Sophomore( Advanced)

Eyes: Chesnut brown

Hair: Dark brown ( down to the middle of her back

Skin: Fair ( shes Bi-Racial)

Race: 1/3 African American, 1/3 Indian, 1/3 Chinese

Height: 5"0

Favorite color: Blue

Siblings: Two older ones Maryin: Age 20 and Michael: Age 19

Friends: Jonathan Parks ( Very close) Glee club members ( After she joins) Except Kitty ( Kitty is jealous of her so she tries to tear her down)

Birthdate: August 25, 1999

History: Lesli was born August 25, 1999 to the married couple of then 10 years, Mark and Marylin Rivers in Manhattan, New york. When she was 7, they saw that she was a very intelligent student. So intelligent that she was skipped to 4th grade. She used to point out every answer but because she was bullied badly and called a nerd by others, she went practically mute, stopping the teachers from skipping her further to 5th grade. They just put her in the more advanced 4th grade classes. In 7th grade she, at the time 10, was bullied so badly that her parents decided to move for 8th grade but even then homeschooled her for that year and the next. During those rare social homeschool events,she met a boy just like her named Jonathan Parks. They instantly linked. Now here she is, with Jonathan, both going back to public school for the first time in two years. They are both sophomores. Lesli is scared out of her mind, unlike her friend who is excited. Lesli's parents have recently started arguing alot more to the point where Lesli either locked herself in her room or went over to Jonathan's until the next day.

Personality: Lesli is very sweet, humble, quiet, and extremely shy to the point where she could puke even if its just a classroom full of eyes on her. She is very independent, choosing to do most on her own ever since her parents started neglecting her in favor of arguing with eachother. She has a great voice and dances very well ( As told by her dance teacher, friends and family) but is scared to eventhink about preforming infront of anyone. After you've been friends with her for as long as Jonathan has, She'll open up to you and speak a little louder. She has not a sense of direction, barley knowing her left from her right. This never gets easier especially when stressed, confused or scared. She despises the cold with a passion. Lesli does not like situations involving yelling, infact she will go completley mute out of fear. Lesli always sees the good in people but has a darkside when it comes to Kitty retorting some harsh remarks, but is usually guilty afterwards. She is really naieve and innocent when it comes to highschool and other things. It annoys her sometimes that Jonathan made it his duty to protect her from the dangers that come her way, but most of the time she finds it sweet.

Closest friends: Rory Flanagan, Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Wade/Unique Adams, Jonathan Parks, Sugar Motta, TGP kids, Sunshine Corazon

Fears: Thunderstorms, Horror movies, Natural disasters, School or anywhere shootings, being alone, tension between friends, any situation involving yelling Losing friends and family.

Instruments: Trumpet, Piano, Guitar, Ukelele, French Horn, Drums, Flute

Other talents: Gymnastics, Soccer

Other: Wears braces ( Blue on top, Black on bottom), Pidgeon-toed, Directionally challenged ( Family and friend- diagenosed)

Outfits: She is very bold, when it comes to outfit choices, She enjoys neon colors, opting to wear neon laces in her sneakers ( CONVERSE!), She wears jean shorts ( Not short shorts!) and spaghetti strap shirts and sleveless shirts in the summer, wearing a cardigan if its breezy. With those, she'll wear either sneakers with knee socks, no knee socks, or knee high tops with neon laces.

Audition song: If I ain't got you ( Alicia Keys) ( She has aKatherine McPhee singing voice.)

Name: Jonathan Mikel Parks Jr.

Age: 13

Year: Sophomore( Advanced)

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Curly dark brown hair ( Falls in his eyes sometimes)

Skin: Carmel ( Light, little darker than Lesli's complexion)

Race: African American

Height: 5"2

Favorite color: Blue

Siblings: Two , one older one twin ( Girl older by 20 minutes). Jason: Age 22 Girl: Open for making an OC: Age 13 ( but is in 8th grade)

Friends: Lesli Rivers ( Very close) Glee club members ( After joining)

Birthdate: January 12, 1999

History: Jonathan was born on January 12, 1999 to the Married couple of Jonathan Sr and Ayanna Denise. Same thing with Lesli happened with him when he was 7, minus the mute thing, and he eventually met Lesli. He is constantly teased by his twin sister who labeled him the 'Geek who loves the Greek' Due to him continuously spouting facts about Greece in his sleep when hes stressed. He is a sleep talker. Now its sophomore year but unlike Lesli, hes excited. Though he's not too fond of how high the school is... -.-

Personality: Jonathan is in some ways different from Lesli. He is bold, humble, kind, courageous, and will be glad to sing and dance, no matter anothers opinion. He has a great voice and dances pretty well. He, like Lesli hates the cold, and has a darkside. When scared, he will go mute and be distanced alot. He always sees the good in people and believes Lesli to be his little sister, who he can teach all he knows too. Which is enough for 13, but not much. This is helpful considering her naivety of highschool and innocent outlook on life. He too is slighty innocent and a little clueless at some points. Good thing him and Lesli have eachother.

Closest friends: Lesli Rivers, Rory Flanangan, Joe Hart, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Mike Chang, TGP kids A Male OC needed here.

Fears: School or anywhere shootings, losing his friends and family, Horror movies, heights ( Deathly afraid)

Instruments: Saxophone, Piano, Guitar, Drums, French horn, Trombone

Other talents: Soccer, Karate

Other: Clumsy

Outfits:... Usually Graphic Tee's with Funny things on them, Converse is a must for him, usually wears dark colored jeans and occasionally the pair of shorts ( NO THEY AREN'T SHORT SHORTS DON'T THINK THAT!), He wears hoodies and jackets with those shirts in the winter. Now don't get him wrong, he most definitley can dress somewhat semi-formal, only calling for help when really needed ( Wedding, prom, other)

Audition Song:Dance with me tonight ( Olly Murs. except imagine a mix of Darren Criss and Bruno Mars for his voice with a sprinkle of Kevin McHale. Weird mix, yes.)

Lindsay Pearce: I'm not gonna make her the head cheerio, or snobby rich girl! She is going to be an average shy girl with a great voice. NO she won't date Rory or Cameron. Just keep an eye out for that ; ).

Grade: Freshman

Age: 15

Siblings: Three older boys: Heath: 18, Mark:20, Jack: 23 one little bro: Ashton: 12

History: Lindsay was adopted at the age of two by the warm loving Pearce family. Her mom put her up for adoption because she was an accident. Made during a one-night stand. Lindsay never knew the real reason, only thinking her mom had died in a car crash or something. Her adoptive parents never wanted to tell her for fear she'd go looking. At 5 years old, shy of 6 , she'd already decided what she wanted to be when she grew up: A triple threat. This lead to her to do any of the three any chance she got. Everyone thought she was trying to seem like she was above them, when in reality she just wanted friends. No one played with her. That is, until onee day when she sat alone at the playground, making sand castles for her dolls, and someone stepped on her castle. Whoever it was, was pidgeon toed. Lindsay got up and tackled the person, only to find it was a 6 year old first grader, with an fearful look on his face, glasses askew. She got off as quick as he went into a string of apologies and, as they rebuilt the castle together, there began the friendship of Camsay. As the years went by ,and Lindsay realized that wishing on a star will only get you halfway there, she got quieter and less triple threaty. And she got more friends, still keeping Cameron as her closest though. Now its her first year of high school and, fearful but determinied, shes gonna revisit her dream, starting with the glee club. Who just happened to lose nationals the year before...

Cameron Mitchell: NO he isn't the nerd, Nor a jock, he's once again average. Everyone just mistakes him for a nerd.

Grade: Sophomore

Age:16

Siblings: two older sisters: Ashley: 19, Karen: 22

History: Cameron Mitchell was born, in Fortworth Texas, to an average family. They werent rich, but they werent poor either. He grew up listening to all types of music, perfering it instead of watching blues clues, like his sisters tried to coax him too. He decided it at 6 years old; He was going to be a musician. He began collecting records and began to teach himself guitar, next piano. Then they moved to Lima, Ohio where cameron would be attending Lima elementary. His first day of first grade in Lima didn't go very well. The kids called him nerd because of the outfit he dressed in ( Button up shirt, Bow-tie, suspenders, Hightop sneakers jeans) and of course his coke-bottle glasses didn't help either. He was labled the awkward mid-year transfer with the huge glasses. At recesss, he sadly walked out to the swings alone after some harsh verbal bullying, and stopped when he saw a small girl, with sad blue eyes, building a sand castle. She was a kindergartner and they're consideres the " Babies" Of the school, Preschoolers not even in their book, but Cameron wanted a friend so badly, he didn't care. He took his power rangers out of his pocket and decided he'd go and make a friend. On the way, however, he tripped over air. He began running as he caught his balance and he did catch it. Unfourtanatley, he caught it right on top of her sand castle. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and 3 blue eyed girls were staring at him surprised, a blush forming accross all four presents' cheeks. As he regained his one-track vision, he realized it was one girl and he'd knocked over her castle. She got off of him as he began apologizing, and seeing eachother covered in sand, they both began laughing. They built a frienship as fast as they rebuilt the castle, and began playing power rangers save barbie. It's 10 years later and he's been full on labled nerd by almost everyone in Lima. His mornings sometimes consist of the occassional dumpster toss. He's recived more slushies than Rachel Berry has probably, but is still gonna do something he never had the courage to do the year before: Sign up for Glee club.

Matheus Fernandez:

Grade: Sophomore

Age: 16

Siblings: Only child

History: Matheus was born in Brazil. His parents were always fighting when he was younger, the fighting escalating when he turned3. Eventually, his family moved form brazil to Lima when he was 10. He was made fun of for his extremely short height. His parents took him to all doctors, but they got the same reply, " He's just short.". The bullying continued throughout middleschool. He was stuffed in lockers, school clothes were taken during gym, and all that jazz. He eventually had it with lima middle, and his parents moved to Westerville for highschool, where he attended Carmel high. He slowly but surley made it to the lead spot his freshman year. No its sophomore year and he's captian of the baseball team, lead singer of vocal adrenaline, and is on top of the world. Nut noone knows about his home life though.

Hannah Mcalawian

Grade: Freshman

Age: 14 ( Turns 15 the 2nd week)

Siblings: Two younger brothers: Michael: 12, Scooter: 4

History: Hanna was born and raised in Lima Ohio. Her dad divorced her mom when she was 6, because her mom was disrespectful, neglectful, and rude for the children. Her mom never bothered to get a job and when christmas came around at age 5, her mom's ideas of a christmas presents were: Michael: Hot sauce and a disease ridden Pacifier she found in an alley Hannah: A Zumba fitness DVD and Weight watchers program . That sent her dad over the edge and they divorced a month after her 6th birthday. Before a 7-year old Hannah could even think of what that dvd meant, her dad threw it out the window and had his girlfriend run over it with her car. At age 8, her dad married Alise Jackson and Hanna had a new mom. Her step-mom was kind and loving. Unlike her bilogical mother, if Hannah or Michael was sick, she'd call in sick on her job and noth send them to school for at least two days. She is supportive of Hannah, never telling her once that she was fat. Hannah still felt deep inside as she looked at her tiny friends and their tiny hands and her chubby hands, that she may be big. In elementary and middle school, she idolized Brittany peirce. Her long blonde hair skinny dancer built body, and most of all, her ability to not care about what people thought of her. She tried to be friends with her, but Santana Lopez always had her way of blocking her out. When she was 11, her step-mom gave birth to her little brother, Scooter. Now at age 14, she's gonna take Mckinley high by storm, starting with Cheerios and glee, like one Brittany S. Peirce.

Name: Costadinos ' Dappz ' Contastravlos ( Made by Kappz)

Age: 17

Year: Junior

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Raven Black , But Its Shaved Off.

Skin: Olivey

Race: 1/2 English 1/2 Greek

Height: 6'1

Favourite colour: Red

Siblings: Jake And Fraser Smith - Older Half Brothers.

Friends: Football Team And Cheerios

Birth date: August 28, 1995

History: Costadinos Was Born In Camden , North West London His Father Max Was A Loan Shark , His Mother Kate Was A Drug Addict , He Has 2 Older Half Brothers , Who Raised Him , He Trusted Them With His Life But There Secretly Hated Him For Being There Stepfathers Son , So When He Was 15 Jake And Fraser Paid Some People To Beat Up And Stab Costadinos Repeatedly , He Was Left To Die When Richard Rawson Found Him And Took Him To Hospital , After That The 2 Became Best Friends , Richard Helped Costadinos Get His Revenge On His 2 Half Brothers , Which Left The 2 Brothers In A Critical Condition In Hospital. When He Turned 16 His Father Passed Away , His Mother Was Unfit To Care For Him So He Was Moved To America To Live With His Cousin Danielle.

Personality: Dappz Is Your Typical High School Bad Boy , He Is Extremely Cheeky To Teachers , He Comes Across As Cold Hearted And Uncaring But Is Friendly , Kind, Considerate And Cares About His Friends And Family , He Just Dosnt Show It , He's Also A Man Of His Word , He Try's His Best To Keep Promises . He Is Sarcastic About Almost Everything. He Has A Good Sense Of Humour. If You Get On The Wrong Side Of Him Or Hurt Him He Won't Forgive You Easily , He Is The Type Of Person To Hold Grudges. He Has Slept With Most Of The Cheerleading Squad , He Is The Schools Man **. And He Always Has A Smirk Plastered On His Face.

Closest friends: Jake Puckerman (Like Brothers ) , Kitty Wilde

Fears: Falling In Love.

Instruments: Guitar And Piano

Other talents: Football , Basketball And Picking Up Girls.

Other: Wears Jeans With Hoodie Or Letterman With High Tops And Snapback , He Has His Left Ear Pierced And A Diamond Stud In It And On The Back Right Side Of His Neck There Is ' RIP Dad ' Tattooed. He Also Has Various Small Stab Scars All Over His Body. And He Still Has A North West London Accent And Will Still Say Things Like Bruv Instead Of Brother And Will Use Sayings Like Blud And Fam , To Talk About People Close To Him.

Audition song: Good Intentions - Dappy.

Name: Sophia Margaret Nolan ( By RedRoseAngel17) (She goes by Sophie, not Sophia)

Age: 16

Year: Junior

Eyes: Wide, blue/green

Hair: Wavy blonde hair, usually kept in the Cheerios' high pony

Skin: Very, very pale

Race: 100% Caucasian (But if you want specifics, 1/4 British, 1/4 German 1/2 Irish)

Height: 5"7

Favorite color: Red

Siblings: Liam Nolan (22)- Sophie's older brother, who attends Penn State college. He and Sophie are really, really close, and he calls to check in on her every Friday night, he tries to offer her advice, but Sophie doesn't usually take it for fear of confrontation

Charlie Nolan (18)- Sophie's other brother, who is a freshman at Stony Brook University in New York. He and Sophie love each other, but aren't very close like Sophie and Liam are.

Mary Nolan (13)- Sophie's little sister, who's in seventh grade. She's very quiet and reserved, and an even bigger goody two shoes than Sophie is. She's very serious, and doesn't compute sarcasm very well, which is unfortunate whenever Liam or Charlie wants to make a joke

Abigail Nolan (10)- The Youngest of the Nolan's. Abigail is in fourth grade, and is much like her sister Mary in the sense that she is very reserved. She listens to Katherine all the time, and is considered the most "perfect" out of the Nolan children. She has a better sense of humor than Mary, but still doesn't quite understand sarcasm.

(I'll give you profiles for her parents as well)

Dylan Nolan (45)- Sophie's doting father. He's a Journalist/Writer and pays a lot of attention to Sophie and her brothers and sisters. He's more freewheeling than Sophie's mother, but is always a parental figure to Sophie. Whenever Sophie's mother complains about something Sophie is doing "wrong" he mediates and tries to settle Katherine's mind.

Katherine Nolan (45)- Sophie's sweet but strict mother. She's the boss at the house and everyone knows it. Katherine very much believes that her place is to be a stay at home mother, and loves all of her children. She's easily confused by Sophie's actions because Sophie's sisters are quiet, shy and reserved while Sophie is bubbly and outgoing. As much as she wishes she could control Sophie a bit more, every time she tries, she falls through. She can be critical at times and isn't a fan of Sophie putting everything she has into performing, because she doesn't think that it's a good career choice. She also doesn't like the Cheerios uniform that Sophie is required to wear, as she believes that the skirt is too short, and that Sophie shouldn't be wearing something that revealing. Regardless, Katherine loves Sophie and only wants what she thinks best for her- even if it's not something Sophie wants

Friends: All of the Glee Club members (except Kitty and possibly Sugar), but she sits with the Cheerios at lunch because of Social default

Birthdate: August 4th, 1996 (I think that the birth year is correct in relation to your story timeline)

History: Sophie was born on August 4th, 1996 to Katherine and Dylan Nolan. She had a pretty typical family life. She's a social butterfly, and loves a lot of activities. As a kid, she took up Dance and Gymnastics, and her father encouraged her to try Cheerleading, so she did, and she fell in love with it. She also tried her hand at Community Theater and loved that too. When she got into High School, she immediately joined the Cheerios, and thus gained a bit of Popularity. She's nowhere near as popular as Quinn and Santana were, but the Uniform helped her achieve her freshman year goal of not having one Slushie thrown at her. She loves Cheerleading, but not Coach Sue. She's still on the Cheerios because she loves to perform, not because she has friends there.

Personality: Sophie is a very optimistic, bright student at WMHS. She's very cheerful, and can be seen with a smile on her face almost all the time. She wants to get to know everyone. She's social, she's fun, and she's always trying to make people smile. If she was to have a superlative in the yearbook, it would be "Most Likely To Brighten Your Day" She would like to think that everyone is a "Good" person, but she sadly faces the hard reality that it isn't true. She gets along with most people, except for the some of the Jocks and Cheerios, who she's supposed to hang out with. She's also a terrible liar, but she's sweet, and likes to meet new people. She hates it when people judge her, but she tends to think a lot of the Jocks are slushie obsessed Jerks. On the negative side, Sophie has tendencies to jump to conclusions in situations that don't involve her, she's always getting caught in the middle of problems with friends. Because she's a terrible liar, she'll sugar coat the hard truth to avoid hurting anyone, and she has rough patches with her mom a lot.

Closest friends: I usually leave this up to the author to decide. But I think that she would be close with Marley and Lesli? You can make her friends with any other OC's you deem fit too :)

Fears: Kitty (Sophie is absolutely petrified of Kitty), Her mother (Sometimes), Coach Sue (Sometimes), being rejected or laughed at, being taken advantage of

Instruments: Guitar (she plays it very well) and a little bit of piano

Other talents: Gymnastics, Cheerleading, Dancing

Other: None!

Audition song: Thank You For The Music (from the musical "Mamma Mia!")

Name: Brooklyn Elisabeth Montgomery ( By Thatrealchicme)

Age: 14

Year: Sophomore

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Long, curly, and brown

Skin: tan-ish

Race: 1/2 Filipino, 1/2 Italian

Height: 5' 7"

Favorite color: Purple & Blue

Siblings: Mackenzie (Mackie)- age 9, Lucas- age 18, Christina (Chrissy)- age 22

Friends: Lesli (one of her besties), Glee club members ( After she joins)

Birthdate: March 30, 1998

History: Brooklyn was born in Chicago. When she was 4, her father left her mother after finding out that Brooke wasn't his biological daughter. Brooklyn and her at that point two siblings went with their mother to live with her new boyfriend, Brooke's biological father. It was then that she discovered that she had a real gift for dancing. The family moved all over the country so that she could train at the most elite studios in America. Eventually, after her mom had Brooklyn's little sister Mackie, they stopped moving so much and settled down in Lima. It was at her new studio that she met her close friend Lesli.

Personality: Brooklyn is extremely flirtatious and confident. Brooke is also very adventurous and friendly, and she's extremely protective of her friends and loved ones. If that means she has to track her boyfriend's phone or scratch a few eyes out to protect them, then she will. She has a vulnerability that she doesn't show unless she is dancing. She is a young prodigy, and she knows it. Sometimes all the rave reviews she gets from judges can go to her head, but her wonderful friends keep her grounded. Brooke is incredibly fearless, as she is willing- and able- to do almost anything you ask her to. She is always up for the challenge.

Closest friends: Marley Rose, Lesli Rivers, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Ryder Lynn

Fears: Forgetting a number at a competition, needles, snakes

Instruments: Guitar, piano, learning drums

Other talents: Gymnastics, designing clothes!

Other: She is a Cheerio, alongside Brittany and Kitty, who seems to dislike her

Audition Song: Tip Toes by Jayme Dee

Name: Tyler Alexander Ross (ME!)

Age: 15

Year: Sophomore ( half advanced and half general)

Eyes: Emerald Green

Hair: Dusty brown ( Same length as Cameron's styled in a neat bed head)

Skin: Pale and soft. Slightly tanned from sun.

Race: 1/2 Australian , 1/2 Italian

Height: 5"6

Favorite color: Yellow, Blue

Siblings: One older ( Jake: 17) One younger ( Ashley: 11)

Friends: Jonathan Parks, Rory Flanagan, Lesli Rivers, Blaine Anderson( Mentor), Kurt Hummel, Cheerios.

Birthdate: May 25, 1997

History: Tyler was born May 25,1997, to Jack and Layla Ross. When he was young, his parents noticed he liked more feminine things. His father tried to get him towards more manly things, but Tyler stuck with more feminine things. He finally came out at 10 years. His father not long after divorced his mother, saying he refused to live in a "Faggy" home. Tyler repeatedly blames himself, despite his family's attempt to tell him it isn't. On top of that, he was bullied harshly throughout middle school. The girls somewhat protected him though, finding him adorable and more accepting of his sexuality. This only angered the Men more though. In 9th grade, he was ambushed on the way home to school one day. He had the word "Homo" carved on his right shoulder and it hasn't really healed yet. His mother, fed up with the bullying, moved the family to a cousin's house in Lima, Ohio. He is now starting sophomore year at McKinley high.

Personality: Tyler is a sweetheart, but won't hesitate to be bitchy if he has to. He can be as sweet as Blaine at some points, then snarky as Santana at others. He is sometimes oblivious when it comes to someone being in love with him, but if its the other way around, he is like a lovesick puppy. He can be easily excitable from time to time. He can be sensitive, especially if it involves his dad. He is usually cheerful, but if you're on his bad side, get ready to be drowned in his dark aura.

Fears: Being alone, Losing family, Needles, The hospital, Fighting, Thunderstorms

Instruments: Piano, Violin, Mandolin, Trombone, Harmonica, Guitar.

Other talents: Judo, Fencing, Cheerleading

Other: Motion sick. With Everything.

Outfits: From his first appearance on, he will usually be seen wearing the male cheerios uniform, but when he isn't, he will wear stylish cardigans, dark jeans, Short sleeved shirts. He likes suspenders and hipster styles. He refuses to wear tank tops or sleeveless shirts due to the scar on his shoulder.

Audition song: These walls ( Teddy Geiger) ( His voice is a bit softer.)

* * *

**ALRIGHT! How do you like it? 1st chapter will be up soon! Keep watch BYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing Me pt 1**

**Hiiiiiii! First chappie! Woo! Anyways, These don't include _everyone's _intros. I'm saving my OC's and others intro's for the next chapter. They will audition this chapter though. Sooo... this is a long one. Get buckled. Its over 11,000 words! But its worth it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Thank you. You ruined my day... :P Jk!**

* * *

Jacob ben Israel her giving you the lates news on glee. Otherwise known as..." Say Jacob ben Israel. The camera zooms out revealing giant cards

" Glee's big gay summer! LEGGO!" Say Jacob Ben Isarel and he runs off, the camera man following. He walks up to Rachel and Finn, the two who caused the Glee club to lose nationals last year. She was showing Finn the right way to button his shirt.

" See Finn? It goes in the hole. You don't just clip it on. Those are called-" Rachel was cut off.

"Rachel, how do you respond to rumors you're incredibly difficult to work with?" Jacob asked shoving the microphone in her face.

"Well, as her boyfriend, I can answer that." Finn says

" We've been dating all summer." Rachel interrupts.

"Rachel's what you'd call a controllist." Finn starts but is again cut off by Rachel

" I-I'm controlling. Controllist isnt a word honey." Rachel explains. Finn lets out a soft 'oh' before Rachel continues.

"I'm controlling. Performing is my life. And yes, do I have opinions about it? Does my need to constantly express those opinions annoy my fellow glee clubbers?" Rachel asks innocently.

" Yes!" Finn says with a smirk. Rachel turns to glare at him. Finn's face changes to one of fear as Jacob snickers.

" W-Was that out loud?" FInn ask as Jacob nods. Next, he is in Will's office.

"Will Schuester, how do you respond to a recent post on my blog saying your glee club song selection sound like they come from a drag queen's iPod?" JAcob ask shoving the microphone in his face. Will looks suriprised, before reganing his composure.

" W-well, I try to do something for everybody. 25% show tunes, 25% hip-hop, 25% classic rock..." Will got cut off by Jaccob who looks into the camera.

" 100% gay" He nods confirming what he just said before leaving. Next he's with Puck who is looking to be freshining up from morning practice.

" Confirm or deny the rumor that because you knocked up Quinn Fabray, you spent all your summer pool cleaning money on a vasectomy." Jacob states. Puck pushes him back on the bench some before continuing.

"It's true. It was the responsible thing to do." Puck simply states, sniffing the rag he just put under his armpit.

" Is it also true you're suffering from a crippling depression because you're not over Miss Fabray?" JAcob ask with nhis knowing smirk. Puck looks between the camera and Jacob, before smacking the camera out the way embarrassed. now hes' with Tinke in the halls.

"What can you say about the rumors the two of you're dating?" Jacob asks them. They both look offended.

" Because we're both Asians? That's racist." Tina says speeding up her pace.

" Totally racist" Agrees Mike, him doing the same. As they walk down the hall though, they intertwine hands. As Artie looks on sad, Jacob sticks his head in the camera again.

" You saw it here first!" HE says. Now hes with the unholy trinity.

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" Jacob arubtdly asked the camera man zooming ing on Santana and her boobs instead.

" Well, I'm happy to be back, and I'm ready to start fresh." She sees the camera isn't on her and shoves the camera up so its on her.

"And ... I'm a lot less hormonal, so...so there's not really any more crying." Jacob doesn't reply as the camera man goes back to Santana's boobs.

" How was _your_ summer?" Jacob ask her breast. Santana scoffs as she smacks the camera up.

" My eyes are up _here_ Jewfro. And it was uneventful." She said with a roll of her eyes. Brittany poked her head in.

" People thought i spent my summer at camp, but I was really lost in the sewers." Brittany said innocently. Santana and Quinn looked concerned while Jacob made a disgusted noise. The annoying questions continue.

"When are you slated to make your triumphant return to the Shire?" Rachel gapes at him.

"When exactly did you ink your sponsorship with Land's End?" Will chokes on his coffe.

"What did you do with all that breast milk?" Quinn looks away.

"How exactly do you get the white out of rice?" Tina and Mike look offended.

"When will you glee clubbers ..." Jacob chases Kurt around.

" I don't know" The counter-tenor cuts in.

"... accept the fact that people hate you ..."

" Kiss it Jacob"

" ... and think you're nothing but a glorified ..."

" Go away, go away... Cattle! Cattle!" He shouts entering the mens room.

"..karaoke club designed to make the inventors of AutoTune millions of dollars?" Jacob finishes. Kurt steps back out angrily.

" You know what, Jacob? It doesn't take much courage for people to park their cottage cheese behinds in their Barcaloungers and log on to the Internet and start tearing people down, does it? But you know what does take some courage? Standing up and singing about something. So here's a message for everyone that reads your blog. Next time, instead of posting an anonymous comment online, say what you have to say to my face!" Kurt says only to recieve cherry slushy to the face.

"Welcome back, lady!" Azimo shouts as other Jocks laugh. Kurt wipes the slushy from his face and licks his lips.

" I- I don't suppose there's any way you could just cut out the last part, is there?" Kurt asked dejectedly. Jacob shakes his head and scoops some slushy off as Kurt blindly ventures into the bathroom. He gives the camera a confirming nod after tasting it.

***GLEE***

* * *

**Cameron Mitchell P.O.V**

I woke up feeling refreshed. First day of sophomore year! I thought excitedly. My grin turned into a grimace as I finished that statement though. At McKinley... Nevertheless, I got out of bed. I stretched, then turned to the tiny lump curled up in the bed next to mine. You see, about a week ago, our foreign exchange student came in. He was a 13 year old Irish kid, Named Rory Flanagan. He didn't turn 14 until two weeks after the school year. He had braces and, to be honest in the least odd way possible, he was absolutely adorable to me. I remember back at such a careless age. I walked over to him. He was lightly snoring and cuddling the teddy bear that he thought I didn't know he had. Underline _thought_. I chuckled softly before I woke him up for his first day of freshman year.

" Rors'. Come one we gotta get up. Rors'!" I shouted in his ear. I hadn't meant to be so loud,but thats how it comes out sometimes. He jumped and rolled off the bed, startled. I know I shouldn't laugh, but the look on his face is priceless. He looks so confused, all tangled in his sheets. His bright blue eyes were darting around wildly until it settled on my laughing form and narrowed darkening with emarrassment and anger. My laughing died down and I was met with a pillow to the face. It slowly slid down my face.

" Not cool dude." I said jokingly angry. His throwing arm sucks. He shrugged as he untangled himself from his sheets.

" Ye started it." He said standing up. He really wasn't much of a threat, standing at 5 feet with an extreme case of baby face. He stuck his tounge out at me and I snorted. We both walked to the bathroom, him behind me from putting "Woody", his bear, neatly on the pillows. We both went through our morning routines. I was done and dressed in 20 minutes, and he would've been too, had it not've been for his hair. I would've just let him deal with it, but I couldn't take seeing him strggle, so I took the comb from his hands and began to comb it. After all, how hard could it be?

The comb_ broke_. It _snapped in two_.

I gaped at him as he stared up at me. How could such an innocent face have such evil hair?! It took us thirty minutes, just to get it untangled. We had 5 minutes before we had to leave. He looked in the mirror at his hair and grinned, straightening his bowtie. We rushed downstairs.

" Have you ever considered shaving your head?" I asked him. He looked at me like I had just killed a puppy.

" Well, why don't ye just stab me in the heart will ye?!" He exclaimed. I laughed and we headed into the kitchen. Both of us had little cooking expirience and my parents had already left for work. I looked at him.

" You know what a 3 minute liquid breakfast is?" I aked him. He made a face.

" Sounds gross. Is that an American thing?" He asked confused. I didn't reply. Instead, I turned the timer on my phone on. First I put a waffle in the toaster, then I sliced an appple and put it in the blender with half a cup of milk, half a cup of apple juice and some vanilla pudding. I got out the syrup and pured some in there too.

" You like strawberry yogurt?" I asked him. his face lit up.

" Aye!" He said nodding excitedly. I took the strawberry yogurt, and dumped its contents into the blender. The waffle popped out.

" 1minute to make the waffle." I said. Rory looked confused now. I gave him the waffle, butter, and syrup. He ate it.

" Your mouth feel dry? " I asked. He nodded. I started the blender. The contents mixed together smoothly and I stopped it. It was a greyish, pinkish, brown and it made both of us grimace.

" 1 to blend the other elements." I said while pouring it into a glass. I pulled a funnel off the top shelf of the cabinet. We had 3 minutes before our bus got here.

" Look up." I told him. He complied and before he could ask why, I stuck the funnel in. I poured the liquid down h the funnel and, after making sure it was all in there, took it out. Rory made a few faces, but swallowed.

" 1 minute to digest." I said as my timer went off. Rory looked a little pale.

" Cam, i think I'm gonna be sick." He muttured holding his churning stomach. I sighed, as he covered his mouth. It always ends up that way with my victims. I opted to eat an apple and some yogurt, not haveing another 3 minutes to spare.

" No time to puke, come on!" I gave him his satchel. He grabbbed it and we ran out the house. We ran to the bus stop and saw no one was there. I checked my watch. 7:50. It left! We were gonna be late and have detention if we didn't go and run. I looked at Rory who was takinghis inhaler.

" Come on! We gotta run to get there!" I shouted, and we both ran. We made it to school in record time. 7:55. Homeroom wasn't for another five minutes. I turned and saw an extremely pale Rory. I would take him to the front office where his stomach could calm and I'd go to class. I walked up and pulled the handle, only to find it was locked. I double checked my watch and realized that my watch was an hour late. It was 6:55 not 7:55! Rory looked at what I was looking at and just sent me a look, before he couldn't take the churning any longer. He leaned over the edge and puked on the bush below the stairs. I smacked a hand to my face. _Smooth Cameron_.

* * *

**Lindsay Pearce voice-over **Normal

**Look left. Look Right. Don't make eye contact with anyone. This is my guide to keeping a low profile. I'm very lucky to have had three brothers, who were all jocks, who went here, but those are not my footsteps to follow. I will be the brainy girl who keeps a low profile, then, my seinor year, I'll shine like the star I know I am. Or wish to be. Wishing only gets you halfway there and I know it. But, Even so, I wanna be known my freshman year. I don't want people to look in the yearbook and wonder was she really here?! You know what?! I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna start my dreams now!** Lindsay pearce stops infront of the sign up board. She looks at the New directions sign up sheet. **I'm gonna be the glee club lead this year! **She signed her name on the list and bit her lip in thought for a then turns around to find herself covered in blue slushy. **So much for a low profile...** She walks away to the girls bathroom, thankful for having siblings who already went here, already taking out a plastic bag of an outfit.

* * *

"P-please. Ye don't have to do th-this!" Shouts one Rory Flanagan helplessly. He'd just left the principal's office, after getting a very confusing schedule, and was already cornered. He had no idea what was in the cups, and decided he didn't want to know.

" Yes we do!" Replies Dave Karafosky as he and his friends snicker. Rory whimpers.

" N-no! Ye can drink whatever's in the cup, and we can have a great friendship. Ye wanna be friends?" He ask with a nervous grin. Next thing he knows, he is covered in the subtance as the jocks empty their three cups of green- well Rory isn't sure what it is. All he knows is it's cold and he _hates_ the cold. Sure he's from up north,but- he just doesn't like it okay?! He stood there, simply shivering for a while after the jocks left, in shock, before blindly walking, hoping he could find a bathroom. Or someone could help him. Hah. This school. _Fat chance_.

* * *

Lindsay had just cleaned herself off and changed into her new outfit. She was putting her wet hair into a ponytail, when she heard a thud. She saw the door open and in walked a boy, surprisingly shorter than her, who was covered in slushy. At first she didn't see the slushy and thought that it was some pervert or something, so she put her karate to good use and kicked him in the chest. The boy immediatley fell to the ground face in utter pain. Lindsay ran up to him on the floor.

" Tell me what you're doing in here pervert!" She yelled. It was then she noticed the green and red stained skin and clothes. Her face immediatley softened. The boy tried to open his eyes, breathing in harsh short rattles, and srewed them shut again in pain, the corn syrup dripping in his eyes. Lindsay helped him up.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just thought you were a perv or something! I-I-" She was cut off by a hand. The boy was still trying to catch his breath. He wheezed 'back pocket' and I saw an inhaler. I grabbed it and handed it to him. He took two shaky pumps before finally taking a deep breath.

" W-why did ye kick me in me chest?!" The boy asked astonished. Lindsay blinked twice at his accent before taking his hand and pulling him to a sink. She told him to sit up on the counter, and he did so. She began wiping slushy from his face.

" So... Who are you?" Lindsay asked. The boy shifted a little, and began swinging his feet, trying to keep his mind off the feeling of the slushy dripping down his back and into his pants.

" M-me name's Rory Flanagan. I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland. 'M 13 , but I'll be 14 September 9th." He told her. Lindsay smiled at him ,though he couldn't see it.

" So you're a freshman?" She asked wiping his eyes. He nooded.

" Aye." He slowly opened his eyes and Lindsay thought the bright blue just completed his baby face. Rory blinked twice and looked around. He jumped off the counter. The rest of the slushy sunk down his back, making him shiver. Just before Lindsay could say anything, there was a knock at the door. She only knows one person who'd knock like that. She opened the door to find Cameron standing awkardly. He grinned at the sight of her and hugged her.

" You're here!" He said. Lindsay grinned back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

" Yep. In the flesh and blood." She replied.

" So umm... Have you seen a kid covered in slushy. He's pretty short, about- this tall?" Cameron asked. Lindsay was about to say something, but Rory cut her off.

" I'm 5 feet Cam. Thats pretty tall for me age in me book." He said. Cameron smirked.

" Nah you're just short." The blonde said.

" Nah, ye're just tall." The brunette retorted. Cameron grinned and started making giant stomps towards him.

" Grahh! I'm Frankenteen!" He said. The three busted out laughing. Rory shivered again. The slushy was starting to seep in places it shouldn't.

" Oh yeah. What I was looking for you for. Here." Cameron handed Rory a plastic bag containing an outfit of his. He hugged Cameron in appreciation. He turned to enter the stall and blinked twice when he saw it was pink. You could practically see the hamster wheel going in his head. then, his ears went a bright red.

" Whats wrong Rory?" Lindsay asked. He turned around to show his whole face was red. Relization crossed Cameron's features.

" Took you long enough buddy." He walked over and ruffled the Irish boy's hair. He glared at him as a few locks fell in his eyes. Lindsay was still confused.

" Whats up?" She asked. Cameron turned on his heel to adresss her.

"He's in the girls bathroom." He simply stated. Lindsay blinked, then snorted, and full out laughed. She was beginning to like Rory. Said 13 year old stomped into the bathroom stall muttering a ' Shut up Cam' and a few curse words in galacian.

* * *

" Alright guys, glad to see you're all doing great and bonded over the summer. Were gonna need some serious talent though. Nationals, unlike last year, is in New york! And we are most definitely going!" Will said. He let everyone fangirl/boy before continuing.

"But, I'v heard they're kicking the number requirement up. So far I've heard at least 18." Will explained. There was a moment of chaos.

" You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Tina said exasperated.

" The show choir in heaven _hates_ us!" Mercedes exclaimed.

" This club can't get a goddamn break!" Puck shouted.

" GUYS! Relax! I've been watching the younger students this morning-" Will began, but was cut off by Santana.

" Hold up- like, a bjillion pedo jokes just popped up in my head right now." The Latina smirked and went back to filing her nails. Rachel smacked Finn and Artie, who seemed to notice Santana's job very well, upside the head. Finn put his head down as Artie said 'Dammit'. Will continued.

" A- anyways, I found some kids who look pretty talented. So, that's where you guys, the recruiters, come in!" Will explained. Rachel walked up to the front.

" Mr. Schue is right guys. You didn't see why Vocal adrenaline beat us last year guys. they are really good." Rachel said.

" I'm with Rachel on this one guys." Finn said walking up front too. Brittany madea disgusted face.

" Were gonna show this school what we can do. New directions style." Will said cooly, crossing his arms, Finn and Rachel awkwardly following.

* * *

Rory, Lindsay, and Cameron sat in the courtyard. Lindsay and Cameron were catching up and remembering parts of the past, as Rory listened intently while nibbling on french fry, bopping his head to a song in his head. He noticed a small short girl, maybe an inch shorter than him, trying to find a place to sit. She asked the cool table and they rejected and proceeded to insult her. Rory couldn't take seeing her sad face anymore so he stood up, mustered all the courage he had, and marched over.

" Leave her alone! All she wanted was a place to sit!" Rory shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria silenced at hearing the high accented voice. Cameron and Lindsay face palmed. This will most definitely lead to more slushies later on. One of the tallest jocks walked up to Rory.

" Whats it to ya squirt?" He asked giving Rory a shove, almost knocking him to the ground.

" The elementary school is down the street babies!" Dave shouted from the table, gaining a few snickers from people. Before anything could be said, music started and Rory and the girl were running for their lives from a wheelchair. They flew onto the chairs on the table, just as an Asian boy began dancing next to a pale boy.

" I'm Sunshine! I like your accent!" The girl shouted over the music. Rory was about to tell her she had a cool accent too, but the boy in the wheelchair began rapping.

Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn,

now I'm down in TriBeCa

Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever

I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here

I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere

The four turned in time to see a really tall guy with shades on begin. Rory and Sunshine watched in awe.

I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos

Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's

Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street

Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries

Next apppeared a tall tan guy and a short plump black girl. Sunshine grinned at the vocal run she did.

Cruising down 8th Street, off white Lexus

Driving so slow but BK is from Texa

sMe, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie

Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me

Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai's

Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five

Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee

Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from

The other members came out and began singing. As the tall guy smiled at a blonde kid accross the yard tapping his foot, The short girl in a skirt on the table smiled at Sunshine. Or Rory? Not sure.

New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you

Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

The girls ran up to the stairs, the boys chilling on the bottom. The plump black girl started to sing and both foreign students grinned at her voice.

One hand in the air for the big city

Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty

No place in the world that could compare

Put your lighters in the air, everybody say

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

They all began a coreographed number. Rory noticed the tall guy's awkward movements and smiled a half smile bopping his head along with Sunshine, despite not knowing the song like she did. Finn smirked at the pair, a happy glint in his eyes unseen due to his shades.

New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you

Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

The girls finished bapping. No one reacted. Rory and Sunshine looked around in shock. The group left quickly with a devestated look on their face.

" What... Was that?!" Sunshine asked gesturing to the court yard where the preformance took place.

" Whatever it was, it was epic!" Rory exclaimed wiggling with excitement. Sunshine giggled.

" That... Was a recrution preformance by McKinley high's one and only Glee club! Tada!" Cameron said, throwing his chip crumbs in the air and waving his hands like it was a celebration. Lindsay shook some crumbs out her hair and smacked him on the arm. The four laughed and shook the rest out.

" Cool. They looked to be having tons of fun. I wanna audition!" Rory exclaimed. Cameron practically leaped over the table and covered his mouth. Rory looked confused. A few stares were gained, but they didn't hold their interest long enough. Cameron removed hi hand and Rory stuck out his tounge in disgust.

" Your hand taste like mustard. Gross!" He said wiping his tounge on a napkin.

" Anyways, I was thinking of auditioning... If someone comes with me?" Lindsay directed her stare at thetwo foreign freshman. Cameron scoots over to the two, coveting Rory's ears.

" Gasp! Lindsay! How dare you bring these two poor foreign exchange students into this?! Especially an innocent 12 and 13 year old?!" Cameron says fegining shock and dissapointment. Sunshine directed a not so sunny glare towards him.

" I can hear you. And I'm 14!" The fillipina exclaims. Rory removed his hands from his ears.

" And I'll be 14 in two weeks!" The Irish boy exclaimed.

" We'll think about it." Sunshine says.

" Aye." Rory agreed. The bell rings and the four part. Sunshine and Rory to math, Lindsay to science and Cameron to Free period.

* * *

Lindsay was in the bathroom, when she heard the door open. She saw tiny black sneakers. Next she saw a hello kitty backpack. " Oh! It's Sunshine!" She thought. Then she heard the door open again. She heard fast determined footsteps. " Rachel Berry." She thought. Then the two began talking. She didn't wanna be some type of creep, but it would be awkward to leave now so... She tuned in.

" And you're from the Philippines where it's sunny everyday-" Rachel was cut off by Sunshine.

" E-except for the monsoons..." She trailed off. Lindsay silently giggled to herself.

" Listen Sunshine, we need more members! People to sway in the background with wet moved eyes as I sing my solos." Rachel explained desperatley. 'Wow! Great way to get members!' Lindsay thought sarcastically.

" Uhh..." Sunshine was cut off by Rachel yet again.

" SO I ENCOURAGE YOU TO JOIN! Glee club is FUN! SWAYING in the background can be fun! " Rachel said slowly and loudly, like she was talking to a baby with scarlets fever instead of a 14 year old foreign freshman.

" T-thank you." Sunshine said and put her headphones back in. Lindsay knew because she could hear 'telephone' blasting from them. Just when she thought this could be her cue to stand up and leave, she heard a voice. A beautiful voice.

Hello, hello, baby, you called

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you say, say

Wha-wha-what did you say? Lindsay thought Sunshine's voice was amazing.

Are you breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Lindsay heard another voice. Rachel's.

K-Kinda busy. Sunshine didn't seem to mind. Lindsay could hear the competitiveness in Rachel's voice already.

K-Kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy. And the battle began. Now Rachel sounded really competitive.

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh

You should've made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Now Lindsay coul hear both of them. Competitive powerhouse against Playful powerhouse.

Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. And it went back and forth

Stop callin', Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Honestly, to Lindsay, they sounded amazing together.

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh

I'm bus- Rachel was cut off by Sue.

" SHUTUP!" And then she just left after casting two dissaproving glances. 'Party pooper' Lindsay thought.

" U-umm... that was fun. When are auditions?" Sunshine said enthusiastically. Lindsay knew from when she signed her name on the bulletin board. In the auditorium at 4:00pm. Rachel knew too.

" I-I'll get back to you on that one." Rachel said. Lindsay was shocked. Rachel knew, she told almost everyone in the school. That only meant- ' What is she gonna do to her?!' Lindsay thought.

" O-okay." Sunshine nodded and Rachel left. Lindsay, never actually using the restroom, stepped out the stall.

" Sue ruins all the fun, doesn't she?" Lindsay said. Sunshine jumped.

" W-when did you get in here?!" Sunshine exclaimed. Lindsay giggled.

" I've _been_ in here!" Lindsay said. She took Sunshine by the shoulders and shook her some.

" Why didn't you tell me you were such an _amazing_ singer?!" She asked the shorter girl. Sunshine blushed.

" Thanks." She said. Both girls washed their hands.

" Where do you even keep that voice?!" Lindsay asked, still in amazement. Sunshine shrugged.

" I guess it's just... there." She said. Both girls left the bathroom talking. Lindsay's face turned to one of worry though. 'Where is Berry gonna send that girl?' She thought.

* * *

Rory and Cameron were at their lockers talking.

" So Cam, ye thinking of joining?" Rory asked. Cameron sighed. Ever since lunch, he has been excited about Glee club.

" I am actually Rory. But, you shouldn't get _too_ excited." He told the short boy. Rory tilted his head.

" Why not? Did ye not see what they did?!" He asked. Cameron closed his locker and they walked down the hall.

" I did, but, glee club here, its social suicide." He explained.

" But they were amazing!" Rory shoted. Cameron put his hands on his shoulders as they walked into gym.

" Rory, calm down. And yes they were, but people here only like people like them. If you're different, like most the club is, you aren't accepted. Atheletics is whats big here." Cameron told him. Rory put his gym shirt on.

" But... I guess ye got a point there Cam." Rory said dejectedly. They walked out the locker room. Just when they were tying their shoes, Sunshine jogged up to them. She was wearing a black McKinley uniform, as was Rory, and had on polka dot knee highs that went with it. Rory smiled.

" Ello Sunshine!" He greeted enthusiastically. Sunshine waved.

" Hi Rory! Hi Cameron!" Cameron looked down and smiled at her.

" Hi Sunshine." The trio went to sit against the wall. Finn, Mike, and Tina sat Against the other wall.

" So... Why are we keeping a close eye on them again?" Mike asked.

" Because I saw how they were in the courtyard. They lookied like they wanted to join." Finn explained.

" Now, as my two spies, gimme a run down of what you discovered." Finn said. Tina pointed to Sunshine.

" See her. Thats Sunshine Corazon. Shes a transfer student from the Philippines, is a 14 year old freshman, and is a phenomenal singer, according to Rachel. She and her mom moved here because her parents divorced. She is a big fan of hello kitty, Beyonce,ladygaga, Whitney Huston, and Aretha Franklin. She is an only child and her hair is natural. Also, she doesn't have a house yet, only an apartment." The Asian explained. Finn gaped at her.

" How do you know so much?!" The older boy asked. Mike leaned over Tina.

" In the Asian community, we like this!" Mike said crossing his fingers. Tina giggled at her boyfriend.

" Yeah." She said. Finn looked impressed.

" Alright dude Chang, what about him there?" He pointed at Rory, who was laughing at something until Cameron said something that made his ears red and Sunshine roll on the floor laughing.

" Him? His name is Rory Flanagan. He's also a foreign transfer student, reigning from Derry, Northern Ireland. He is 13, 14 in two weeks, and is pretty much a tiny ball of energy. He sits next to me in my advanced physics class, and he can never stay still. Has a short attention span too, though I think thats just because he's young. Despite his energy, he's still shy. Has a great voice, I've heard him humming a few songs from toy story. He's the youngest of 3 and his family moved here because his dad's job was relocated. He was sent to live with Cameron Mitchell, the guy next to him, for unkown reasons though. He wears braces." Mike explained. Finn gaped at him.

" Alright he isn't Asian. How do you know so much?! Were two days into the school year for God'ssakes!" Finn exclaimed. Mike smirked.

" I have my ways..." He stated. Tina scooted closer to him.

" Ooh! Creeper boyfriend. Hot and odd at the same time." Tina said. Just then the whistle blew and everyone got up and moved to different sides of the court. Rory and Sunshine were confused.

" Dodgeball. Upperclassmen against underclassmen." Cameron said. He couldn't say anymore because the game began.

" Oohh! I love dodgeball!" The two said in unison as dodgeballs began to fly. It seemed like everyone was out to get the two new students. Unfourtanatley for them, they seemed like naturals at the game. Their small, energetic bodies prevent them from getting hit.

" Dammit stay still Ireland!" Azimo shouted. Finn, Tina, and Kurt ( Who was late due to mousturizing) finally got to see how much energy Rory possessed. He bounced and ran to different sides of the court at inhuman speeds, all while giggling with excitement. The coach watched in amazement as he kicked a ball that flew directly at a Junior's arm. He may not have a strong arm, but he sure as hell has a strong kick. Sunshine was just as energetic, pig tails flying like crazy as she dodged another ball with ease, throwing one at a seinor enough to bruise him. Rory ran over to her as they hid behind an unsuspecting person.

" So Rory, you like to sing?" Sunshine asked. Rory nodded enthusiastically.

" Aye!" The Irish boy shouted over the chatter. Sunshine smirked.

" Prove it." Sunshine said. Rory looked at her shocked.

" I-In here?! Right now?!" She quickly dashed over to a boom box, pressed play and ran back.

" Yep. Riiiiiiggghhht NOW!" She said as the music began. The person they were hiding behind was hit and left. Sunshine began singing. Rory was amazed at her voice. Finn, Mike, Tina, and Kurt watched from the out spots.

One way or another I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

She caught a dodgeball and hit two girls in one hit. The four in the bleachers were amazed.

" But she's so tiny!" Finn exlaimed. Rory ran up, grinned and began singing.

One way or another I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'll getcha, I'll getcha

The four in the bleachers were once again blown away.

" Where did his accent go?!" Kurt asked. The two continued singing and they didn't get hit once. Sunshine and Rory sang togehter, voices meshing perfectly.

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

Rory took over and everything seemed to gobin slow motion. Sunshine used a doge ball, as a barrier for Rory as he threw one, hitting two targets. A ball intended to hit both bounced off Sunshine's ball.

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hanging out

There were only five left on the court: Rory and Sunshine against three football players. The two began to sing together again.

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha

They had one guy left. They sang as they both threw the ball.

One day or another I'm gonna win ya

I`m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One day or another I'm gonna win ya

I`m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another!

It hit the seinor and the whistle blew at the last note. The coach was amazed. How could two foreign, 5 foot tall, babyfaced kids, take out an entire side of upperclassmen?! The gleeks mouths were hanging open. They _needed_ those kids.

" Winner, underclassmen side!" She shouted. The underclassmen cheered. Sunshine and Rory cheered on the court with glee. A few of the football players ( Dave, Azimo, And three others) didn't like the fact that they beat them. Finn's eyes widened sensing what they were about to do. He couldn't make it in time. The jocks began pelting them with dodgeballs. Sunshine was able to run to the bleachers for protection, but Rory wasnt. A ball hit his nose and he saw stars for a second, it was so painful. He dropped to his knees, trying to protect himself from anymore dodgeballs. Then, it stopped. He slowly looked up to see the tall, pale boy that looked like him. He saw Cameron and a coach yelling at Dave and Azimo. The boy yelled at the rest.

" Have you no shame?! For goodnessake hes bleeding!" He lifted Rory's chin to prove his point. Rory was practically gushing blood. He paled at the sight on his hand.

" Calm down lady Hummel. What are you, his grandma?" One of the jocks said, a few jocks and students snickered. Kurt glared at him.

" No, I'm someone who cares. Someone who isn't a egotistical, narcissistic, secretly self- loathing, judgemental neanderthal!" And with that, Kurt helped Rory up, pulling the smaller boy into the bathroom. The gleeks, Sunshine and Cameron followed. The coach blew the whistle.

" Alright! Everyone except for you five, GET YOUR ASSES IN THE LOCKER ROOMS AND TO CLASS! GO!" They scattered except for said five. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Rory wouldn't stay still. He always was a bleeder and, ironically, he was deathly afraid of blood. Cameron tended to Sunshine ( Who only got a small cut on her arm and hurt her ankle when she ran off. Mike and Finn were trying to hold Rory down while Tina and Kurt tried to clean his face. He really didn't like blood. Kurt had an idea.

" Rory! Whats your favorite movie?" Kurt asked. Rory stopped wiggling to reply.

" Toy story. Why?" Everyone else saw too. He's taking advantage of his short attention span.

" Favorite character?" Kurt asked. Rory grinned, showing that, indeed, his braces were red and blue.

" Woody all the way." He said Tina and him were almost done. One more question. Tina beat him to it.

" Can you pinch the bridge of your nose?" The asian asked. Rory did so.

" Does it hurt?" Kurt asked. Rory shook his head.

" Then you're done." Tina said. Rory grinned.

" Wow." He jumped off the sink. The group went seperate ways to change.

In the boys locker room

" Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, This is Finn Hudson, and Mike chang." Kurt, Mike and Finn decided to confront them about it now.

" Hi. We just met you guys like... 2 minutes ago." A shirtless Rory said.

" Yeah. Nosebleed, dodgeball. Remember?" A shirtless Cameron added. Kurt flushed.

" Oh yeah. Well, listen, Rory, I heard the duet you and Sunshine did in the gym." Kurt said

" As did everyone." Mike added.

" Anyways, I was wondering, would you like to join glee club?" Kurt asked. Cameron sighed, but smiled anyways, at the boy who started to jump up and down with excitement. 'That puppy' He thought.

" Aye! Aye a bjillion times!" The Irish boy said. Kurt smiled.

" Good. Auditions are in the auditorium at 4:00. We'll see you there." And the trio left. Rory turned to Cameron.

" See Cam?! Social sucide my arse! Those guys were cool! And two are on the football team!" Rory said excitedly. Cameron gave in. He wanted to join too after all.

" Fine. I'll join too." Rory grinned and the two went to their classes.

* * *

" So, how'd recrution go?" Will asked everyone in the choir room.

" I got one girl!" Rachel said. She began to ramble, but was cut off by Santana.

" Shut the hell up Berry. Sorry, smeone had to say it, so I'm not really sorry. Anyways, I got one boy and another with dreads." Santana ssid with a smirk. Rachel huffed and sat down.

" We got a girl with the prettiest eyes. Also a Cheerio, with amazing dance moves." Quinn and Brittany said.

" Isn't it usually you and Santana Britt?" Kurt asked. Brittany shrugged.

" It's shark week. Santana time is on dolphin week." Everyone just turned back around at Brittany's logic. It was confusing.

" I got a girl with firey red hair and a girl who is also a cheerio." Mercedes said. Will was full on grinning. Finn, Tina, Mike, and Kurt raised their hands.

" We got two, possibly three, kids" They said. Will cheered, and Rachel had long ago stormed out at being upstaged.

" Guys, this is great! New york here we come!" Will said to the cheers of everyone.

* * *

Sunshine was at her locker. Rachel marched up to her.

" Heres the adress! Hope to see you there!" Rachel siad with fake cheerfulness. Sunshine nodded her thanks. Lindsay watched from her locker. ' Theres no adress! The adress is here!' Lindsay thought. She caught a glimpse of the numbers. 'OMG! Thats the Westerville crack society!' Lindsay thought. ' Why do I know that?!' She added as an after hought. She shrugged it off the goal at hand was: Don't have Sunshie go there! She was about to tell Sunshine, but the bell rang for last period and the short girl was taken in to the swarm of students. Lindsay forgot about her mission for a second and silently 'awwed' at the chain Rory and Sunshine created. Rory held on to Sunshine's backpack as Sunshine held on to an unsuspecting teacher. They giggled as this was the teacher they were going to and both put a finger to their lips as a girl and Cameron gave inquiring looks. Lindsay smiled and then realized she missed her chance. ' Dammit!' She thought. Time for plan B.

* * *

All the ND veterans marched to the auditorium, evaluation papers in hand. They were playing to win this year, no just try outs. They entered and sat down. Will grabbed the mic on the desk.

" First auditionee, Cameron Mitchell?" He said looking at his paper. Cameron got upfrom his seat and took a deep breath. Rory patted his arm. Cameron walked on stage, sheet music in hand.

" H-hi I'm Cameron Mitchell, I will be singing an original song called 'Love can wait'" As he handed the sheets around, a few members perked up at the mention of an original song. The opening chords began.

If love is a feeling then I don't want it

You'll take it and make it into more

But if you want something that really means something

I'll show you what love is really for

And if you want me to say

You don't have to change

I've been waiting patiently

Well love can wait for me

Love can wait for me

A few cheered at his voice. Finn was already planning to take this kid under his wing.

" I choose this guy." Will smirked and wrote it down.

Alright

Come one

We all know what you got

Well you don't know where love is

My heart is loosing all it's faith

But there's this sound in my head

I'ts just sayin

Won't you wait for me

Will you wait for me

And if you want me to say

You don't have to change

I've been waiting patiently

We'll love can wait for me

Love can wait for me

Cameron recieved thunderous applause. He grinned and Will nodded.

" You are in!" He said. Cameron wooped and ran off stage. He sat down as Rory clapped.

" Ye were great Cam! That was awesome!" Rory tried to put up a rock sign, but made I love you in sign language instead. 'Awkward' Cameron thought as Rory quickly pulled his hands away and blushed. He laughed and rubbed his back.

" Next up, uh... Hannah Mcalawain?" Will said. A girl with firey red hair got up and walked on stage. Cameron smirked as Rory got smacked with some of it.

" Hi, I'll be singing Back to December by uh... Taylor Swift." The song began and her voice made Quinn smile. Like Hannah, its a little rough at the edges, but was sweet as contton candy. She was going to take this girl Under her wing, like Puck.

" I want her." Will wrote it down

I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family.

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

Everyone is nodding along to the song. Hannah looked very comfotable onstage, something this club needs.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night -

The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

All the time. Hannah recieved a large amount of applause.

" You're in!" Will said. She smiled plopping back down in her seat next to Rory.

" Next, uh, Brooklyn Montgomery." Will said. A tall cheerio, with long brown hair in a ponytail walked on stage. Quinn and Brittany smiled.

" Hi. I'm Brooke Montgomery, and I will be singing Tip toes, by one fabulous Jayme dee." She moved into her start position. She immediatley started singing and dancing. Everyone cheered at the more energetic preformance. Brittany looked at Will.

" Mine." She said. She grabbed Mike by the jacket.

" His too." Will nodded.

Boy you came like a hurricane

Knocked me down like a tidal wave

Didn't see you comin' so quick

Look at you boy movin' so slick

Always thought love was such a hoax

Throwin' shoes at my radio

Silly love songs made me so sick

Couldn't stand them now they all click

And the reason is this this this

I feel like I'm about to fly

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes

Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go

Ooh whoa oh ooah oh

Can't shake it so elevated

Take me any way the wind blows

Don't stop love the way you make me float

Right up off my tip toes

Most the gleeks are dancing in their seats. Rachel scoffed, Unholy Trinity dancing together, Mike was dancing in his seat and flirting with Tina as Artie looked on jealous. Cameron was slightly moving in his seat and chuckling at Rory who was tapping his foot, unrhythmacially, in his seat. Lindsay was the only one not dancing with Hannah.

All my friends say I'm freakin' out

They don't know what its all about (So!)

Got my girls up tell 'em all why (Hey girl!)

Call the boys up tell 'em bye-bye (bye bye bye)

I don't know what you did to me

Its like a world with no gravity

Its a long way down so don't let me fall

You got me feelin' ten feet tall

Every kiss is like the fourth of July

Feel like I'm about to fly

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes

Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go

Ooh whoa oh ooah oh

Can't shake it so elevated

Take me any way the wind blows

Don't stop love the way you make me float

Right up off my tip toes.

Brooke grinned at the applause as she stood in her finishing pose.

" Welcome to New Directions!" Brooke cheered loudly. She jumpped off the stage and sat in her seat after recieving a high-five from Mike, Quinn, and Brittany.

" Alright. UP next, Rory Flaniegan?" Will was put off b the last nameas a few snickered. Rory sighed and got up. He walked on stage and seemed to freeze for a moment at the audience. He took a deep breath and passed out the sheet music, fumbling a few sheets making Santana laugh, and walked to the michrophone.

" Em, Hullo. Me name is Rory-" He was cut off by Puck.

" What? What are you saying?" He wasn't making a joke, he was genuinely confused. Rory took another nervous breath as Tina smacked Puck against the head.

" I-I'll just, em, start.." He trailed off and looked back at the band. They played the opening and Rory's nervousness drained from his face. He ran upstage.

And they called it puppy love

Oh, I guess they'll never know

How a young heart really feels

And why I love her so

A few girls melted at the song choice, and some Gleeks giggled at his hyperactivity. Kurt leaned over to Will, with a half smile.

" This kid is mine." Will nodded and wrote it on the notepad.

And they called it puppy love

Just because we're in our teens

Tell them all, please tell them it isn't fair

To take away my only dream

A few gleeks were smiling and bopping their heads along. Rory sunk to his knees.

I cry each night, my tears for you

My tears are all in vainI'll hope and I'll pray that maybe someday

You'll be back, in my arms, once again

Someone, help me, help me please

Is the answer up above

How can I, oh how can I tell them

This is not a puppy love

Someone, help me, help me, help me please

Is the answer up above

How can I, oh how can I tell them

This is not a puppy love

Not a puppy love

Rory recieved laughs and applause. Will chuckled and took the microphone.

" Welcome!" Will said. Rory's eyes widened for a second before he jumped around abit. He jumped off stage, face red, after realizing that everyone was staring. He walked back to his seat.

" Next, Sophia Nolan?" A blue/green eyed girl walke on stage, another cheerio.

" Hello. I would like to go by Sophie, if thats fine by you. I'll be singing Thank you for the music, Amanda Seyfried's version." The piano melody began.

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore

When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing

cause everyone listens when I start to sing

I'm so grateful and proud

All I want is to sing it out loud

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

Rachel seemed jealous of her voice. Tina grinned.

" I want her." She told Will. He nodded.

I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair

I wanna sing it out to everybody

What a joy, what a life, what a chance!

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me

Sophie recieved thunderous applause. Will grabbed the microphone.

" I think you know the answer. You're in!" Sophie cheered. She ran back down the stairs. Lindsay grabbed her arm.

" I-I'm sorry. Its just that, you have a _beautiful_ voice." Sophie grinned and sat down, nodding her thanks.

" Lindsay Pearce." Lindsay walked on stage. Rachel huffed.

" Hi. I'm Lidsay Pearce. I will be singing Anything goes." Rachel scoffed. Lindsay gave her " A Look" Before passing out the seet music.

" Problem Rachel?" Lindsay focused her eyes on her. Rachel stood and everyone groaned.

" Well, my problem is you think you can do that song justice." Rachel said. Lindsay glared at her.

" ? If you could, wait and see before you judge will ya? For all you know, she may be better than you. She already is in personality, thats a fact." Cameron told her, surprising everyone. Rachel looked at him.

" Well, I never." She took a deep breath and sat down. Lindsay raised a judgemental eyebrow. She shook her head as the song began. Just as Cameron predicted, her voice was flawless.

Times have changed

And we've often rewound the clock

Since the Puritans got a shock

When they landed on Plymouth Rock.

If today

Any shock they should try to stem

'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,

Plymouth Rock would land on them.

Santana scooted up.

" I'll take her. She's sassy and talented." Will nodded with a smirk. Rachel huffed again.

In olden days, a glimpse of stocking

Was looked on as something shocking.

But now, God knows,

Anything goes.

Good authors too who once knew better words

Now only use four-letter words

Writing prose.

Anything goes.

If driving fast cars you like,

If low bars you like,

If old hymns you like,

If bare limbs you like,

If Mae West you like,

Or me undressed you like,

Why, nobody will oppose.

When ev'ry night the set that's smart is in-

Truding in nudist parties in

Studios.

Anything goes.

If Sam Goldwyn can with great conviction

Instruct Anna Sten in diction,

Then Anna shows

Anything goes.

When you hear that Lady Mendl standing up

Now turns a handspring landing up-

On her toes,

Anything goes.

Just think of those shocks you've got

And those knocks you've got

And those blues you've got

From that news you've got

And those pains you've got

(If any brains you've got)

From those little radios.

So Missus R., with all her trimmin's,

Can broadcast a bed from Simmons

'Cause Franklin knows

Anything goes.

Lindsay recieved a gigantic amount of applause, some even standing. Rachel stood up.

"_ Little_ pitchy. And a _lot_ of flaws" Lindsay looked at her, fire in her glare.

" A _little _girl. And a _lot_ of big talk for a narcississtic arse." A few members 'oohed' Santana took will's mic.

" Yeah. You're in." Lindsay smiled and hopped off stage. She smiled at Rachel before sitting down, high-fiving Cameron, and Rory. WIll looked around, not seeing the boys Santana mentioned.

" Alright, well, thats it for-" A guy in a letterman jacket opened the door. He was out of breath.

" I wanna audition." He was panting. Will looked surprised.

" Uhh... Wow... Okay. Let's see what you got. You are?" Will aasked. The boy walked on stage.

" I'm Jason Westville, but I perfer West only. " The boy said. Will nodded.

" I'll be singing Good intentions by Dappy." Puck perked up. He knew this song.

I've seen a lot things in life that words can't explain

See we ain't any different but we just ain't the same

They never listen when we tell 'em, tell 'em

All they understand is venom, venom

People only use you when you let 'em, let 'em

Well if that's the case then I'm the one to blame

" Called him." Puck told Will. Everyone seemed to be enjoying his voice so far. A few were nodding along to the song.

Cause there's a man over board

And the tides gonna drag him down

If there's a man in the clouds

Then tell me where the hell is he now

Why is the silence so loud

Have I thrown it all away

Lemme know, Lemme know

Tell me is that what happens just for having a good intention, tension ohh ohh

Look what happened to my Good Intention, tension ohh ohh

Why won't anybody answer my question

Why is the silence so loud

I think I've thrown it all away

I don't know, I don't know

But lemme know

Hear me out before you label me the bad one

Ahhhhhhahhhhhhhh

Am I wrong to think the worlds got it in for me

And am I right to say I'm longing for some sympathy

See I feel a sound, but I can't hear it

That's my heart strings getting played like a symphony

Yo, you know you turned me insane

Why you staring at window when I'm the one with the pain

You know you set me off the rails

And you'll be to blame

If you ever hear

I jumped in front of the train we're both screwed in the brain

(whoa whoa)

Cause there's a man over board

And the tides gonna drag him down

If there's a man in the clouds

Then tell me where the hell is he now

Why is the silence so loud (tell me why is it so loud)

Have I thrown it all away

Lemme know, Lemme know

Tell me is that what happens just for having a good intention, tension ohh ohh

Look what happened to my Good Intention, tension ohh ohh

Why won't anybody answer my question

Why is the silence so loud (tell me why is it so loud)

I think I've thrown it all away

I don't know, I don't know

But lemme know

Hear me out before you label me the bad one

Why is the silence so loud

I think I've thrown it all away

I don't know, I don't know

But lemme know

Hear me out before you label me the bad one

West recieved thunderous applause. He smiled at the audience.

" Welcome to ND West!" Everyone cheered as he jumped off stage and left. Everyone else began to pack their things. Cameron walked over to Rory.

"Hey, where's Sunshine? I thought she was auditioning?" Cameron asked the hyper boy. Rory shrugged.

"I know damn well where she is. Don't worry guys, I called a friend of mine to get her." Lindsay cut in. Cameron smiled. The three walked out the school.

" Thanks Linds." Lindsay nodded

" Do you mind if Sunshine comes too? I'm sorry, it's just, my friend doesn't know where she lives and I told him I was headed to your house and-" Cameron cut her off.

" Lindsay, its fine. I like Sunshine. Also, I'm pretty sure little Rory over here has a crush on her." Cameron teased. Lindsay laughed as Rory's ears turned red. He stepped in front of Cameron.

" That is none of ye concern Cam! Me and Sunshine are friends and friends only!" The small boy shouted. The three got in Cameron's car and drove off.

* * *

A tall boy with huge shoulders in a Dalton uniform screamed at the top of his lungs cheering. The Warblers, Dalton's accapella group, had just pulled a prank on the bluejays, Carwford's ( The sister school's) all girls accapella group. The lifted all the toilet seats in their special bathroom. Then they put fake toy bugs in their practice room. Finally, they placed balloons all over the leader's dorm and taken all the light bulbs, replacing the lacy yellow curtians with blackout curtians, so they couldn't see. Once theyrealized the Warblers were outside laughing though, they all ran out of the school and got in their cars, ready to chase them down for revenge. Unfourtanatley one of those passenger is one Blaine Anderson. The small boy was currently being squished on every twist and turn.

" Ryder! Take it easy man! I don't wanna be a pancake by the time we get there!" Blaine shouted. Ryder turned around with an apologetic look on his face. Blaine's lost all color at the giant truck they were about to hit.

"DUDE KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" The hazel eyed boy shouted. Everyone screamed as Ryder successfully swerved to avoid collision. Blaine was in the middle of a panic attack when the car stopped in the Dalton parking lot. He fell out the car trying to catch his breath. Ryder held out a hand for him ,which he gladly accepted. Ryder laughed at his friends appearance. His hair was ungelled from the sink that exploded at crawford, so his naturally curly hair was eveywhere and continuously falling in his eyes. His dalton blazer was hanging off his shoulder, and his hazel eyes were wide with fear. Ryder's phone rang.

" Heyoo!" Ryder yelled.

" Hi Ryder! Ugh, its been so long! Hows things at Dalton?" She asked. Blaine took the phone.

" Its been chaotic! ABSOLUTE CHAOS! AND I'M MOST DEFINITLEY SURE WHAT JUST HAPPENED WAS ILLEGAL!" Blaine shouted. Ryder took the phone back and put it on facetime.

" Haha! Hey Blainers! Wow, you look like hell." Lindsay said, as Ryder turned the camera on Blaine.

" I'm going to ignore that comment and instead compliment you. Your blue eyes get prettier as the years go by." Blaine said fake bowing.

" As do your hazel ones." Lindsay said returning the gesture. Cameron popped his head in the camera.

" Boyfriend Lindsay?" Cameron asked. Blaine turned scarlet as did Lindsay. Rory popped in too.

" Say what? Lindsay Pearce, does yere mammy know about this?" Blaine and Ryder raised an eyebrow at his accent.

" No! They're friends of mine! Ryder, Blaine, meet my two dufuses, Cameron and Rory." Lindsay said pointing to both of them.

" Oh. Hey." Ryder said cooly. Blaine smiled at Rory in a way that had the other boy confused.

" Aww! And how old are you bud?" Blaine asked. What he didn't expect was to elicit a dark aura and scowl from the boy.

" 'M 13." The boy said. Blaine looked shocked.

" Oh. I-I'm sorry I-" He started, but trailed off. Cameron waved his hand in dissmissal.

" Don't worry about it. He's just stuck with that face. He's been asked that a kjillion times in the three days he's been here and I guess it's getting annoying." Cameron said.

" Well, I guess we can make a new friendship then? I got gummy bears." Blaine said in a sing-song voice. Rory perked up.

" Okay!" He said happily. Linsay pushed Cameron and Rory out the way.

" Ryder. I have a favor to ask." Lindsay said. Ryder took the phone back.

" What is it?"

" A crazy narcississtic girl at our school sent a new foreign transfer student to a crack house because she was intimidated by her talent." Lindsya explained. Recignition crossed Blaine's features.

" Ah, Thats Rachel Berry." Both Ryder and Lindsay looked shocked.

" You just transferred here! How do you know her?!" Rydder asked. Blaine shrugged.

" She used to sing at my dads resturaunt. Every. Friday. Bitch stole my hair gel too. Said its to 'enhance' her reformance." Blaine explained. Lindsay rose an eyebrow, not surprised.

" Anyways, the crack house is in Weaterville, five minutes from Dalton actually-" Lindsay was cut off by Rory.

" Not sure what a crack house is-" He was cut off by Cameron.

" Why is it five minutes away from a private school?" Lindsay shrugged.

" Anywho, if you don't mind..." Ryder held up a hand.

" Say no more Linds. Just let me shovel out the elves in my trunk and I'll get her." Ryer siad. Rory looked bewildered.

" Ye have elves in yere trunk?! Why?!" The boy asked. Ryder sighed.

" Wait were going back in there?! Hell no, I'm driving!" Blaine said, eyes wide. Ryder smirked.

" Oh, but Blaine, you don't have a licsense yet." Ryder said. Blaine dramatically dropped to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ryder dragged him off and hung up.

" You have crazy friends..." Cameron said.

" Not as crazy as you guys.." Lindsay said pinching both's cheeks.

* * *

**Yeah. I left ya on a cliffie. And?... OKAY! I DO CARE! I'M SORRY! It was getting too long and... Sorry. But pt 2 of this'll be up soon. Ciaooooo**

**-S.P113**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2: New Kids On The Block Pt !**

**And what I mean by new kids is, the next few episodes will be based around the new kids ( Lesli, Jonathan, Rory, Sunshine, Brooke, West, Sophie, Hannah, Lindsay, Cameron.), things like mentoring issues, maybe a war between the new kids being divided? Idk You'll just have to read to see whats in store!**

**So heres what you missed on Glee!**

**The New directions are back! **

**Will: GLEEEEEEE!**

**And they realized that after their big fail at nationals ( FInchel Kiss)**

**They need to step it up.**

***Santana going Lima heights on FInchel***

**Unfourtanatley, now they need more than twelve**

**' THE SHOW CHOIR HEAVEN HATES US!" **

**LUcky again, they've got new members. Very diverse members. ( As he says the title, the cliques show)**

**Cheerleaders**

**Brooke, Sophie**

**Plain Janes**

**Hannah, Linndsay**

**Nerds**

**Cameron**

**Tough guys**

**West**

**And Energetic foreign kids**

**Sunshine, Rory**

**And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

* * *

( In the background, A pop music track plays.)

We open at the front of the school where two baby-faced, short kids stand. A girl and a boy. The boy is wearing a graphic tee that says ' Party rock' with a picture of a smiling rock. He had on black jeans with a black and white jacket and red converse to match the shirt. He has curly hair that keeps falling in his eyes and huge hazel eyes. The girl was wearing her hair down with a black headband, letting a bang loose that falls in her big chestnut brown eyes. She is lighter and shorter than the boy. She is wearing a yellow lace tank with a black cardigan. She has on denim shorts and black and white striped knee high converse with yellow and black laces. The girl held a nervous look on her face.

" J-Jon... I c-can't do this." She said barley loud enough for him to hear as a jock walked by. The boy ( Jon) put a hand on her shoulder.

" Lesli, you'll be fine. I swear. This will be the best few years of our life!" He said practically bouncing in the spot.

" Last time that was said, we ended up at a crack house..." Jon ignored Lesli's protest. He swaggered in and stood at the front expectantly. Lesli sighed gave a shy smile showing her braces and walked in nervously. He grabbed her book bag strap and pulled her along.

" Leggo!" He said with a grin. The day consisted of getting trapped in rooms, tripping over air( Jon), getting lost ( Lesli), being hung up high in the astronomy room by jocks ( Both) Panicking ( Jon), and by lunch time, they were exhausted.

" So... High school seem fun for ya now Jon?!" Lesli said under the stairs ( The only place where they couldn't be hurt or ran over by high schoolers) with her lunch. She got no reply.

" Jon?" She looked and saw him face down in his sub, snoring lightly. Lesli scrunched up her nose.

" Eww. Dude, you'll get terrible acne." She lifted his head as he blinked twice.

" How many more hours of hell?" He groaned, wiping his face. Lesli checked her phone.

" 1... plus 5..." She said dejectedly seeing that is was only 10:30. Jon groaned and flopped his head back into his sandwich. Lesli sighed.

" Welcome to McKinley high... Also known as hell... Everything's goal here is to utterly torture you and painstakingly interrogate you on your physical, mental, and emotional ability to the highest of standards... in other words... their goal is to kill us before we even see 14 years." Lesli stated.

" That's the most you've spoken in a long time... I hope were not on TV and we don't have an inlinking of that because, not only is it unfair, but it also means we just broke the fourth wall...twice..." Came his muffled reply from his sandwich.

**GLEE!**

* * *

Will was walking to the choir room with a frown on his face. He had just gotten a displeasing letter. He couldn't help but smile though at what he was hearing. The gleeks ( Old and new) sat in the choir room in a circle at the piano. The mentors and mentees next to each other. Finn was discussing with Cameron about how hard it is to move a tall body when dancing. Hannah and Quinn were talking about how they're different and it isn't accepted in this generation, but, they're okay with it. Brittany was explaining Lord Tubbington's drug issue to a sweetly smiling, but confused, Brooke. Kurt was trying to tame Rory's hair. Santana was teaching a confused Lindsay, the ways of a true HBIC. Sophie sat at the piano bench with Tina, going over scales as Sophie explained to Tina how different she is from ' Any other ordinary Cheerio in the hall'. Finally West and Puck were over by the drums and guitar, talking. The four whoo didn't have a mentee ( Rachel, Mike, Artie, Mercedes) sat at the bleachers talking. Will smiled before calling everyone's attention.

" Hey! Guys! Alright settle down!" Will said. Everyone calmed and sat in a seat next to their mentors. Kurt, frustrated with Rory's hair, threw the broken comb with an ' I Give!'.

" I'm sorry but I bear good and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?" Will asked. Everyone shared a glane before shrugging in unison. Will sighed.

" Okay. Bad news first. Just got the new show choir rules. We need 26 members to compete." Everyone yelled or groaned.

" WHY?!" Santana yelled.

" Well, Vocal Adrenaline impressed the committee with their abundance of over 80 members so they said at least 40. Seeing that this is McKinley though, they cut us some slack and said 26." Everyone was in an uproar again.

" That's so not fair!" Mercedes said. Will calmed them again.

" Good news. We have 18 already and one more. At this rate we'll only need... Stand-ins!" Everyone cheered. Will calmed them again, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder who was bouncing/ vibrating in his seat.

" W-wow. You're an energetic one aren't you? Well, I now introduce you, Sunshine Corazon." Said fillipina walked in. Some smiled and Rachel gaped at her.

" Hi I'm Sunshine, and I'll be singing... Listen from the movie dream girls." She prepared herself. Rachel stood.

" Broadway show first." She mentioned. Everyone groaned and shushed her. Rory turned around.

" Sit down no one asked you!... Sorry!" Cameron shook his head and turned him back around as Kurt snickered.

" Also, I'd like to dedicate this to someone who tried to stop me from something recently. More per say, send me to a crack house." Everyone gasped and Lindsay, Cameron, and Rory shot a glare at Rachel.

Listen,

To the song here in my heart

A melody I start but can't complete. Everyone gaped at her voice. Rachel huffed. Couldn't anyone see they didn't need anymore talent in this club?! She was supposed to carry it all!

Listen, to the sound from deep within Artie wooped as Mercedes giggled. Mercedes leaned down.

" Do you mind if I choose her?" The diva asked. Mr. Schue, not surprised, nodded and wrote her down.

It's only beginning

To find release

Oh,

The time has come

For my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside and turned

Into your own

All cause you won't

Listen...

Listen,

I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home, in my own home

And I've tried and tried

To say what's on my mind

You should have known

Oh,

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you gave to me

But now I gotta find my own..

I don't know where I belong

But I'll be moving on

If you don't...

If you won't...

LISTEN!... Everyone cheered. Rachel stormed out.

To the song here in my heart

A melody I've started

But I will complete

Oh,

Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you've made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now I gotta find my own..

My own...

Everyone cheered. MR. Schue nodded her welcome enthusiastically as she ran over to Mercedes, who high-fived her.

" Alright Alright. Now, Who doesn't have a mentee?" Artie and Mike raised their hands as Finn said 'Rachel too'. Will sighed.

" Well, you guys are getting a special assignment then. You guys are going to find the newest students. I just saw two in the hall and they looked talented." Will explained.

" Oooh! I saw them too! They are SO adorable! I heard they're the two new advanced students." Quinn said with a smile.

" The one with the curly hair is in me and Mike's class. He's so cute, trying to get those locks out his beautiful eyes!" Kurt said.

" And the one with The long brown hair and big brown eyes in me and Artie's class! She is so shy, but when she blushed at introduction this morning, its so cute!" Quinn said. The two then froze at everyone staring at them and looked at each other.

" Did we just have a-" Kurt started.

" Moment?" Quinn finished. They stared for a minute.

" We never do that again." Kurt said, turning around.

" Agreed." Quinn said. Will clapped his hands together.

" Well, um, okay... as for the rest of you, bond with your mentor/ mentees, and train a mentee to sing by themselves. If you win, you and your mentee get right of passage for the song choices at sectionals" As he said this, Mercedes and Kurt grinned. They have the youngest in the club and they are about to show this club who is boss. The bell rung and everyone was dismissed Kurt saw Rory looking lost when walking out. He didn't have class with any of the gleeks this period and the schedule still confused him. Kurt chuckled. 'How cute' he thought. He grabbed Rory's book bag strap when the boy was leaving, almost knocking him to the ground.

" Sorry, I was just wondering, do you have any songs in mind?" Kurt asked. He saw Rory didn't want to ask for help, as he was shy from time to time. Rory followed him out while shaking his head.

" No. I'm not sure what you guys style is yet and I don't wanna come in with an old-" Kurt cut the smaller boy off.

" Music is ageless." He simply stated. Rory smiled.

" Right." He said. Kurt and him continued strolling the halls.

" So, we'll work together. My house?" Rory nodded, a confused look crossing his face when Kurt passed the Junior hall, but he kept walking until they got to Rory's class. Rory turned to him.

" How did you..." He started.

" You're lost puppy look isn't as subtle as you think." Rory's face went a remarkable crimson as Kurt left. He entered the classroom and sat at his group.

" Hey leprechaun wheres yere pot o' gold?" Said Azimo as the others laughed. Someone threw a paper ball at sighed. He was alone at his group. ' No one wants to hang with the foreign metal face' he thought sadly.

* * *

Cameron sat in Science class. He was lost in thought, thinking of a song for this weeks assignment, when the teacher walked in with two kids. One had a mop of curly hair, puppy like hazel eyes and, in Cameron's opinion looked to have some obvious swaggering confident air around him. The other girl was shorter, maybe Sunshine's height, and had long dark brown hair. She seemed the exact opposite of the boy, keeping her eyes to the ground. 'Hey, those are the kids Mr. Schue mentioned!' The boy thought.

" Class, these are two new students. Well, uh, introduce yourselves and whatnot. Damn, I need some subway!" The teacher left and all eyes went on the two new students. Cameron was glad this class was one of the more calmer ones, because the girl looked as if she was about to puke at the attention. The boy nudged her and she started quietly.

" M-my names L-l-l-" Lesli was cut off.

" Speak up baby!" A sophomore jock shouted as others snickered. The boy put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She glanced up at him. She started again a little louder.

" My names Lesli R-rivers. I'm 13 and, uh..." She looked up at everyone, trailing off. Her face went red as a tomato before she covered it.

" That's it!" She squeaked, voice cracking on the last part. She rushed to the back of the room where she sat at a desk and resumed hiding her red face. Cameron quietly chuckled. ' Quinn was right, she is adorable' he thought. The boy stepped forward.

" My name is Jonathan Parks, please call me Jon though. I'm 13 like her, but I'm older, and I love to... Play music, dance, and sing. So... Wassup!" He strutted to his seat, pulling Lesli up from the back along the way. A boy's phone rang and he checked it.

" Yo! Teach says we can talk among ourselves!" Cameron rose an eyebrow as everyone began talking. The student text the teachers?! Before he knew it, he was face to face with a grinning pair of hazel eyes. Cameron's head jerked back.

" Whoa. Uh... Hi." The bespectacled boy said. The boy was then pulled away and Cameron saw the girl with her head down, ears still red.

" S-sorry about him. I forgot his leash today." She said quietly with a small laugh. Cameron snorted as the boy gaped.

" Moderately offended, but I'll let it go for the time being. Hi, I'm Jon, and you look like a non-stereotypical teenager, which makes you all the more intriguing." The boy rambled. Cameron's eyebrow slowly rose as the boy talked. Wow could he talk.

"... And this here is my best friend Lesli." He said scooting the small girl forward. She smiled.

" Hi." She spoke. Cameron waved. They're complete opposites?! 'Guess science was correct. Should start paying more attention in here' He thought.

" So, you know of anything we can do here? I mean, were definitely up for soccer, but we are into music too." Jon said. Cameron smiled. Wow, recrution is easy!' He thought.

" We actually have a glee club I'm in here. Its really fun and we need more members." Cameron replied. The boy looked way excited about the idea. The girl however looked queasy again. ' If she's like this now, she must not have an easy stomach on sea' Cameron thought with his odd sense of humor.

" Les, come on! This could be fun!" Jon nudged her curls bouncing everywhere. Lesli smiled a little, but still had a hesitant look on her face. Cameron got an idea.

"Sit in! You could sit in. And watch our practice. At the end, if you wanna, you can sing. If not, you can still sit in until your comfortable with doing so." Cameron explained. Lesli smiled and Cameron decided he'd like to see her smile more. She nodded and Jon gaped at him.

" Oh my gelatin! You actually persuaded her?! Can I borrow you when I wanna take her on adventures?!" He asked. He pulled out puppy eyes that made Cameron laugh. He was going to get along with them just fine.

* * *

Warbler hall, Dalton Academy

You could hear a familiar bopping and if you look closer, you can see the warblers, practicing for sectionals. At the last bompa, a small boy pops out with a grin that could make the straightest boys melt. The boy is Blaine Anderson, the first sophomore to ever lead the warblers. He begins to sing.

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you PMS

Like a bitch, I would know

And you over think

Always speak cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold. A phone begins to ring. Blaine glances over at it, almost stepping on a warbler's foot when he notices it's his boyfriend.

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up The phone continues to ring and Blaine gets the lovesick puppy look on his face that tells Trent ( The warbler's foot he stepped on) that this song was about to get cut short.

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no- Blaine rushes to the phone and answers the text, smiling like a dope. He turns around to the angry face of the uptight Wesley Montgomery.

" BLAINE DEVON FREAKIN ANDERSON! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS PERFORMANCE! WHO THE HELL PERMITTED YOU TO JUST... UP AND TEXT?!" He screamed. Trent put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

" Wesley, calm down. It is after all, puppy love." Trent teased with a grin. Blaine blushed.

" Come on guys, let's just get back to practicing." Blaine and the others started to walk back to their start positions, but Jeff got an adorable mischevious glint in his eye that Trent and Nick didn't like.

" Let's _instead_ see what Kurtie texted Blainey!" He said diving for the phone. He got it just before Blaine could and held it up in the air. Blaine jumped for it, but the bigger boy was no match for him. Jeff laughed.

" Aww! You are the sunshine of my life, Blainey bear?! How cute." Blaine's face turned red before he tried to jump up and get it again.

" Ryder, go long!" Said warbler ran as far as he could and successfully caught the phone. Blaine ran to Ryder, who threw it to Nick, who threw it to Thad, who tossed it to Trent, who passed it to David, who threw it at Wesley, who tossed it back to Jeff. Blaine stopped in the middle of the room panting with a sad look on his face. Jeff felt for him as he saw tears gather in his eyes.

" Oh, okay Blainey. I'm sorry. Here you go." Blaine snatched the phone and ran to his and Trent's room, the latter following. He plopped down on his bed in the room. Trent stared at the pure look of love on his face.

" You really love him, don't you?" He asked the smaller boy. Blaine nodded.

" I-I love him with all my heart. The day I stop loving him is the day I find that tear I dropped in the ocean last year." Trent's heart warmed at the words. He put a hand on the lovesick boy's shoulder. He knew he'd regret what he was about to say, but, in his opinion, his friend's happiness comes before competition.

" You know, the warblers and I were talking and, despite what it could cost us, we think you'd be happier if you transferred to McKinley. To be happy." Blaine's head jerked up, eyes wide.

" B-but what about you guys?! I-I can't just up and leave-" Trent smiled. Of course Blaine would put his friends happiness before him.

" Blaine..." He said.

" You guys would hate me and shun me and-"

" Blaine..."

" I would hate myself for blatantly leaving you guys-"

" BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!" The smaller boy jumped at the shout. Trent smiled at him again.

" It's okay. if you transferred, we wouldn't hate you. In fact we'd love you, because... Well... We all sort of ship Klaine so..." Blaine laughed.

" Thanks for understanding Trent." Trent waved it off. Blaine layed his head back down.

" No problem. Now, about the nickname, Blainey bear." Blaine's head popped back up as he turned red and groaned.

* * *

" Now, I was thinking we could sing a faith hill duet or, your voice seems to go well with Donny Osmund so maybe you could sing a solo by him? Rory?" Kurt looked over at the boy who seemed to not be able to keep focus on one thing, all the while fidgeting. Kurt walked over and sat next to him, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

" Hey, whats wrong? Focus Rory." The boy turned to him, then glanced down to hide the blush that spread across his pale cheekbones. Kurt smiled and ruffled his hair.

" You haven't been able to really focus since we got here. Is there a problem?" Kurt asked his younger look alike. Rory shook his head.

" No. It's just... I've never really been invited to someone's house before. Thank you again Kurt." The boy said shyly. Kurt smiled as the boy kept his gaze to the floor. He knew there was more. He remembers being like this last year. Afraid to be who he is. This is why he chose him. He's just like him.

" Well, that's gonna change because you have a family at school now. A glee family." Rory gave a bright grin.

" Better? Good, now let's practice. I heard Cameron and Finn are gonna preform tomorrow" Kurt said. He looked at the boy who was suggesting ideas. ' I was _so_ right in choosing this kid' He thought.

* * *

Everyone assembled in the auditorium. Finn was at the drums when Xander busted in with two short kids. Everyone stared at them as Kurt and Quinn awwed recognizing them.

" Uhm, Xander? Who are they?" Xander grinned scooting Jon forward.

" _This_, Mr. Schue, is Jonathan Parks and..." He trailed off looking for Lesli, until he found her cowering behind him. He picked her up and placed her next to Jon.

" And _this_ is Lesli Rivers. And one is here to audition, while the other is here to see if she wants to." Xander said. At everyone's confused stares at the last part, he mouthed ' bashful ' to them. They all nodded.

" Well, Uh, Welcome. I'm and have a seat, make yourselves comfortable. Xander, i belive you and FInn are gonna preform something?" Mr Schue asked. Xander ran to the stage. Finn and Xander were about to preform, Xander holding an electric guitar, Finn at the drums. As the music started, the people in the room cheered. Xander started.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

Finn took the bridge.

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

The two joined together in a harmony that surprised the group.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_'m falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

Xander took this verse sliding to the front of the stage on his knees. A few wooped.

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._

Finn took the bridge again

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

Back to harmony

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

There was thunderous applause. The two high-fived each other and jumped offstage. Will turned to Jon.

"Wanna audition now?" Jon eagerly nodded. He ran onstage and passed his sheet music around. The band grinned and Jon took his start position. Mike smiled as he started dancing. He was _really_ good.

_My name is Jonny, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_But none like you, _

_you shine so bright, _

_yeah._

As he sang this verse, he danced over to Lesli, the girl giggling as he dropped to one knee and began some smooth moves. The gleeks smiled at his lyric change. The boys backed him up for the 'oh's'. Mike looked at Will and grinned nodding. Mr. Schue wrote him down.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it_

_,I won't give up without a fight.  
_

People cheered as Jon ran back on stage doing pretty impressive moves.

_I just wanna, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

The gleeks joined in on the yeah parts. Xander noticed, although it was just one word, how great Lesli sounded. He was going to get her to audition.

_Break it down now,_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Shake it like that,_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Now bring it all back_

_To dance with me tonight_

_One more time, one more time, come on now_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Do your thing,_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Everybody sing_

_(I just want you to dance with me tonight)_

_I just wanna, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Everybody everybody come on now _

He took Brittany along to start dancing with her. The gleeks now knew he could jive, salsa and cha-cha.

_Girl, just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_And everybody sing_

_Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on girl just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

Jon received thunderous applause. Brittany jumped off and ran back to Artie and Santana.

" Well..." Will faked. The gleeks laughed as Jon dramatically dropped to his knees and poked his bottom lip out,pulling his puppy eyes.

" YOU'RE IN!" Jon cheered happily jumping off. He received many high-fives. He sat next to Lesli and tried to encourage her to go up there. Mr. Schue looked at her expectantly. She nodded, looking a little queasy.

" Alright! Looks like we have another performer! Lesli?" All eyes turned on her and Lesli looked away, trying to preoccupy herself with making it on the stage as Jon made big X's with his arms. The gleeks turned away quick.

" D-do you mind if I-I use this Mr... Piano man?" Brad surprisingly smiled at her and got up. Lesli sat down and began to play the melody. Some people's eyes widened with recognition while others widened with curiosity. She did a soft vocal run. Rachel huffed.

" She hasn't even started yet Rach. Give her a chance." Finn pleaded. Rachel crossed her arms.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

Jon noticed she wasn't looking up. He flailed around to tell her to look up. Rachel chuckled at Jon. Lesli looked nervous. ' Perfect!' Rachel thought. ' Great enough to be like me, nervous enough not to show me up' Rachel added in her mind. She silently fist pumped before nodding to Will who, surprised, wrote her. No one noticed Artie's defeated look. Lesli was amazing and he wanted a little buddy. He wanted her for a different reason; To do what Will did. Will broke him out his shell, he wanted to break her out hers.

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

She saw Jon out the corner of her eye and nodded.

_So full of the superficial _

She looked up and she didn't see what the others saw. They saw each others curious or in awe faces. She saw judgmental faces. She felt her food come up her throat. She ran to the stairs to head to the restroom but ended up puking on the ground right below the stairs. There was a deafening silence.

" Yucky." Brittany said breaking the silence. Lesli took off and Xander felt a tear on his shirt. He realized she was crying and went with Jon to find her.

* * *

" Lesli! Les- oh." Jon and Xander ran looking for the quiet girl and found her, not to far away, knees pulled up to her chest and head hung low.

" Lesli, why'd you take off like that?" Xander asked. Lesli looked up.

" B-Because. I was horrible and then I puked. I knew I wasn't gonna get in anyways." The girl replied, mumbling the last part. Xander rose an eyebrow. ' Horrible?!'. Jon lifted her head up.

" Chick please! You were _amazing_ on that first verse!" He said. Lesli gave a small smile, shaking her head.

" Lesli, you know Mike can dance, but he can't sing? And Finn and Rory , heck me for that matter, are amazing singers, but they can't dance to save their lives?" Lesli looked up, confused.

" His point is, you can sit in that glee club and not do a thing!" Jon said.

" I'm pretty sure they won't let Tina." Xander added.

" But, if you try, that's what matters. And the more you try, the more you'll break out the shell and be comfortable." Jon said.

" I know, but, I can't look at their judging faces! They are j-just so scar." Lesli said. Jon looked at Xander. Then both came up with an idea.

" What if you _don't _have to look at them?" Xander said. Lesli looked confused. They stood up and pulled her up.

" Just come on." Both said. They headed back to the auditorium.

* * *

At the same time, the veteran and new Gleeks sat in the auditorium with Will.

" So... pretty awesome girl that was huh?" Sophie said quietly, trying to break the silence. A few nodded in agreement.

" Too bad she blew chunks at the last instant." Santana added. People ignored her.

" Uhm... I'm gonna go and get something from the vending machine. Anyone wanna come?" Finn suggested awkwardly. Rory, Tina, Sophie Mercedes, Quinn, Puck and West followed. Kurt turned to Rachel.

" So, Rachel, why did you choose Lesli? I mean, she's amazing,but why her?" Kurt asked. Something felt suspicious to him. Rachel sputtered.

" W-well... Why'd you choose Rory?" Rachel retorted.

" Easy. He's a sweet boy, full of energy, and he is just like I used to be. Timid, reserved, afraid to be me. I can tell he's being bullied and feels alone. Just like I used to be, minus being gay. I wanna show him its okay to be himself and anyone else who says otherwise, screw them." Some awwed at his speech. Will stood up.

" That is an _amazing_ way to catch the aspect of the lesson Kurt. I hope all of you are thinking like that. I'll be back." Will went to catch up with the others who went to get something from the vending machine.

" So, your turn Rachel. Why'd you choose Lesli?" Kurt asked again. Rachel seemed to be fumbling for an answer.

" Hey, Lesli is, like, my bestie, so you do anything to her and you'll lose an eye and those pretty little vocal chords of yours." Brooke said a deadpan look of seriousness on her face. Santana high-fived her.

" That's what I'm talkin' about girl!" Santana smiled.

" Okay, okay. I want Lesli because... She's talented enough to be under my wing but you know, her shyness evens that up so she won't show me up you know?" She said. They all looked at her like she was crazy. Oh wait... She was.

" Rachel, what the hell?! That's the point! Were trying to break them out the shell not force them in further! How could you-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of the doors opening. Lesli, Jon, and Xander walked in with Will.

" Look who I found and said she wants to try again!" Will said happily. People cheered as Brooke hugged Lesli and Jon. Kurt gave Rachel a ' Were not done with this' look. Lesli walked on stage and Jon followed. He did something that had the gleeks confused. He wrapped a blindfold around Lesli, tightening it so she couldn't see a thing. Will smiled as she started again. He remembers this tactic back when he was in high school.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

The other gleeks returned as she went into the chorus. The others shushed them and they quietly went to their seats.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yea_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

The gleeks were amazed. Rachel still held a nervous look on her face. Artie really wanted her for his mentee.

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

She received a large amount of applause as she took of the blindfold. Mr. Schue nodded and she grinned running off stage to hug Jon. Rachel smirked and Kurt looked at her suspiciously

* * *

Rachel was at her locker, getting her stuff for the last class of the day, when it was slammed closed. She looked up to see Kurt's miffed face.

" Uhhhh... Problem-" Rachel was cut off.

" You know _damn well_ what my problem is Rachel! How are you gonna just do this?! Lesli looks like a sweet, innocent person! We wanna break her out her shell! Not shove her in further with your bitch fork! You can't just-" Kurt was cut off by Rachel turning a cold glare on him.

" Listen Kurt. These solos, this club, its mine. I run it. Mr. Schue just supervises it because I'm not of age yet. I'll admit it, I'm jealous! I don't want people just coming in this club with their amazing voices thinking they will get solos. We _need _me to win nationals and, yes, I understand, we need 26 members to do that, but all they're really good for is swaying in the background as I sing my solo. Like you. Bye." She patted a fuming Kurt's shoulder with a sweet fake smile before walking off.

" Oohhhh that bitch is psycho." Kurt said. He then heard a slam and click. Next he saw Azimo walking away and heard laughing students. He rushed over to where the crowd was. There was pounding coming from the janitor's closet and people were laughing at whoever it was. Then Kurt heard cries of help in a very familiar accent. He ran forward, but someone grabbed his shoulder right when he was in front of the door.

" Hey fairy. Don't ruin our fun!" Said a sophomore hockey player. Kurt shoved his hand off.

" Fun is _not_ being an asshole!" He unlocked and opened the door. Rory practically flew out shaking. Kurt took his arm and led him to an empty classroom, ignoring the insults thrown at the duo. Kurt closed and locked the classroom door and Rory sat down and laid his head against the cool desk groaning. Kurt walked over and sat next to him.

" You alright?" Kurt asked.

" No. I wanna go back to Ireland." Rory replied. Kurt felt for him.

" I know how you feel." Kurt said. Rory didn't reply so Kurt continued.

" I was like you last year, you know." Kurt said. Rory lifted his head up from the desk and Kurt could see the pain in his blue eyes.

" You were geeky, foreign, had braces, was an outcast and only stood at 5"0?" He asked in a deadpan voice. Kurt chuckled.

" No. But I was an outcast. I was an outcast because I'm gay." Kurt answered. Rory's eyes went wide.

" You're gay?!" He asked in shock. Kurt looked just as surprised.

" You didn't know?! Did my overly flamboyant appearance and high voice not give it away?" Kurt asked, gesturing to his outfit.

" Me mammy always told me to never judge a book by its cover. I just suspected you took pride in your look and you hadn't hit puberty yet, like me." Rory replied. Kurt looked in his eyes to see if he was acting or not, but he saw pure innocence in them.

" Wow. Your gaydar is not of any existence..." Kurt said. Rory looked confused again.

" What's a gaydar? Do I buy one at that wal store?" Rory asked. Kurt chuckled, suspecting he meant wal-mart and shook his head.

" Rory, were getting off topic again. My point here is, I was an outcast and I felt alone. Then I found the glee club. I had friends who cared. And I could smile again. What I'm getting at here is, you aren't alone. Be strong. The strongest you can be. And those times when you can't, well, that's why were here. Understand?" Rory nodded and then the bell rung. Kurt was about to leave when Rory hugged him. He looked surprised as Rory pulled away.

" I-I'm sorry, I just... Thank you Kurt. For everything." Rory said. Kurt's heart warmed at the words and the two departed.

* * *

Kurt walked to the glee table. Rachel was practically torturing Lesli with her schedule.

" Okay, so, you will come to my house everyday this week from the time school ends, to 10:30 pm, understood? Good? Okay. Now lets talk music. My voice goes really great with Barbra Streisand, Celine Dion-" Rachel was cut off.

" Uhm... Rachel? I'm really sorry, but I can't comply with your schedule. I-I have soccer on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and, I'm still sorta new to this singing thing so its scary to preform on stage and-" Lesli was cut off by Rachel.

" Well I guess you'll just have to cancel. I have a _very_ strict schedule that you _cannot_ afford to miss. This is good stuff here. Plus you have to sing and if you don't, you can't be in glee club. Well, I suppose you could if you can dance, because that's why Mike and Tina are still here, so can you even dance. Hey! Are you listening?! Now are you serious about this?! Because if you're not, you need to leave! Answer me!" Rachel was in Lesli's personal space now. Artie felt for the girl. She looked really freaked out and scared so he stepped in. He tapped her shoulder and pulled her aside. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Lesli let out a huge breath of relief.

" Rachel? I think you're pressuring Lesli a bit too much. She's just a kid and-" Rachel cut him off.

" Artie, listen. I'm doing what I do best. I'm telling facts. And facts are, if these competitions only required one person, it'd be me. So really you guys are melodic props. So she'll be fine. Leave it to me, K?" Rachel left back to lecture Lesli, who eyes went wide. Artie shook his head and wheeled away.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the halls, in his usual fashion, when he heard a slam. And another. Then a laugh. Then splat and laugh. Then, he saw the jocks walking away from the corner high-fiving each other, big cups in hand. He turned the corner to find Rory, blindly stumbling to find a bathroom. Kurt's heart went out for the freshman. He grabbed his arm. Rory screamed but then relaxed. He tried to open his eyes and saw a blurry vision of Kurt.

" Kurt?" He asked quietly. Kurt pulled him into the girls bathroom, finding it much easier to explain to girls than men. Brooke and Hannah were there too, the latter covered in blue slushy getting her hair washed.

" This is the girls bathroom Kurt!" Brooke said, not noticing Rory.

" Oh, it is?! I-I'm sorry!" Rory spoke up. Brooke turned to Rory and noticed him covered in red slushy, trying to guide himself out. Kurt grabbed his arm again when he ran into the wall and directed him to a sink. He helped Rory up and began to wipe his face.

" I know that! But its easier to handle judging girls than judging boys." Kurt said. He then leaned close to Brooke to whisper in her ear.

" Besides, I'm gay and he's innocent. Neither of us are looking at anything like all the other horny men would." He whispered to Brooke who smiled. Hannah looked over at Kurt.

" Hi, I'm Hannah!" She said waving. There was then an awkward silence and Kurt saw Hannah's sad face about her being slushied. Kurt waved back. He wiped Rory's eyes and he opened them. Kurt could see the sadness in his eyes and it rang familiarity to him. This is how he was last year. Sad, alone, and bullied for something he can't help. He, then out of nowhere, hugged Rory. Good thing he wasn't wearing designer today. It was laundry day that they had to catch up on so he was simply wearing a white undershirt and black vest. Rory looked surprised, before hugging back. Kurt saw the smile on his face, one he rarely sees and it made him smile. He then hugged Hannah.

" You two aren't alone. "He told them. It seemed that sentence alone made them happier. He went back to washing Rory's hair. They walked out together. Rory still seemed a little upset. Kurt stopped him and they stood by the lockers.

" Rory whats wrong? I mean, besides the whole slushy thing." Kurt asked. Rory looked up at him.

" Well, I guess, I'm just... homesick you know? As much as I love it here in america, I miss me friends, me other family, it hurts to have just left them like I did. I feel bad." Rory said, accent getting thicker with emotion. Kurt nodded sadly.

" Well, I remember helping Finn once when he was sad about home. I-its not in the same way, well it kinda is but...," Kurt trailed off, " Point is, maybe you could sing a song to make you feel better." Rory nodded smiling at Kurt.

" I like that idea Kurt. I think I have a song in mind already." They walked to glee club together and Kurt smiled as Rory began to talk looking much happier.

* * *

The gleeks sat in the choir room ( Which Hannah had jokingly, affectionately named " The room"). They trickled in one by one and the last few seemed to be covering their ears. The rest' curiosity was resolved when Rachel was practically yelling at a stressed looking Lesli.

" ... And by singing Streisand my voice will be highlighted and you can harmonize on the bridge, because it is imperative your soprano highlights mine's and- Lesli? Lesli? LESLI?! Can you understand me?! If you can't I suggest Rosetta stone!" Rachel said. Everyone rolled their eyes and Jon stepped in between them. He was only two inches shorter than Rachel but he looked miffed enough to seem 6'2 instead of 5'2 right now.

" Leave her alone! She's new and you can't keep pushing her to sing! You need to stop yelling at her because she doesn't like that!" Jon said. Rachel looked just as angry.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked. Jon crossed his arms.

" I'm Jonathan Parks. Her _friend_. And friends don't allow others to suffer." Rachel glared at him and Jon glared right back. The gleeks swore they saw a spark of fir in his hazel eyes that even made Rachel think if someone didn't cut in, he would go ape-shit crazy. Rachel huffed and sat down next to Finn and Xander.

"Come on Les." Jon grabbed Lesli's book-bag strap and lead her to where he sat with Mike.

" Finn! Why didn't you help me while I was being antagonized?!" Rachel looked at her boyfriend. Finn sputtered.

" Rachel, I honestly think you're being a little too bitchy on her. She looks afraid of you instead of friendly to you. That's not the point of the assignment." Xander said.

" Yeah Rach. Come on, she has some stage-fright that shes working to overcome. Give her a break." Finn spoke up. Rachel stood up, making everyone roll their eyes.

" Give her a break?! That talk will have us losing sectionals Finn!" Rachel screeched.

" Or it could have us winning." Hannah mumbled. Rachel looked at the usually cheery girl,

" My senses are heightened by my talent so what was that newbie?" Rachel inquired.

" Well, if we didn't have narcissistic people like you to deal with, then maybe we could be a _winning_ team." She said. Rachel gaped at her. She walked to the front of the room and some groaned.

" OH my GOD! This is getting out of hand! Rachel, is it? What you're saying is total bullshit that I won't stand for. Forcing someone to do something they aren't comfortable with?! That's wrong! If the little girl doesn't want to sing this week, so be it. She already did actually." West spoke up for the first time since he auditioned.

" Yeah, Rachel. Not only that but you are kind of an arse. Sorry, but you are. Its not nice how you treat us and I've only been here a little while, but even _I_ know that. You can be nicer you know?" Rory piped up form his spot between Kurt and Mercedes.

" So what, the European forces are against me now?! For one thing what I'm saying is not-" Rachel was cut off.

" It is Rachel." Will said. He'd been standing there, unnoticed, since Jon had a glare off with Rachel. Rachel turned to Will.

" Mr. Schue, you can't be agreeing with them. They're completely-"

" Right. Rachel, I know about the crack house and how you've been treating them. Mike and Tina told me about the crack house. It was actually Lesli who told me about your craziness." Heads turned to Lesli who looked away just as they did.

* * *

**Flashback: Tuesday Just before** **lunch. ( A/N: Lesli and Jon auditioned Thursday the week before and It's Wednesday in real time.)  
**

Will was in the choir room, looking for a group number for the week, when he heard knocking. Then, more knocking. He looked around. Then there was another knock. He turned to see it coming from the music cabinet next to the board. He cautiously walked over and slowly opened the door. He was surprised to find Lesli. Said girl gave a small, nervous smile. Will helped her out.

" Lesli, what are you doing in there?" Will asked.

" Well, I'm hiding." She replied. Will rose an eyebrow.

" Hiding from what?" He asked slowly. Lesli looked down.

" Well, Rachel." Will was surprised.

" Why? Isn't she your mentor?"He asked. Lesli nodded.

" She is but..." Lesli tried to form words but she was nervous. Will thought she reminded him of Tina when he tried to give her the solo that Rachel quit glee club about. Hiding some emotion that shes too nervous to tell. She looked upset so Will sat down in a chair and turned one facing him. He patted the seat and Lesli sat down.

" Calm down and explain. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone. Trust me, I've dealt with Rachel for two years now. I know how she can get." Will chuckled and Lesli laughed.

" She... She's annoying and arrogantly domineering. I can't even begin to fathom how someone was born _that _narcissistic. And is she joking or is she really saying that we are meant to be in this club for the sole purpose to harmonize in the background while she sings a moving ballad? I have a list that tells me what I can and can't eat, another telling me what days I practice, another telling me about some crazy 4-6am voice training schedule, and one that literally tells me how I'm supposed to sound. I don't wanna sing, but my friend, Jon has an amazing voice and those two guys singing do. Wait, Lesli, you're getting off topic! My point is, Rachel is sort of mean, you know? And she is treating the glee club like we all suck and can't sing for our lives and some big competition is next week. I don't like how she treats the Glee club. I just feel like giving her a poisonous drink that'll be pervasive in her vocal chords! I'm sorry, have I said to much?" Lesli stared into the surprised face of Will. Will blinked twice.

" No. Its just... You're usually so quiet. I didn't think you were paying that much attention." Will said.

" My big brother told me that when you're quiet, you're able to read and observe people better. I'd rather listen to some one explain something about them than for me to listen to them yell at me for _not_ listening to them you know?" Lesli replied. Will was surprised. He'd never heard her speak this much before. And she even has a valid point.

* * *

" Well, she's a liar! What does she know anyways?! Shes just a kid." Rachel said.

" Rachel, I think it'd be best if you take a break for a while." Will said. Rachel looked surprised.

" You mean like-"

" Yes." Rachel walked over to Will with a sweet smile.

" Mr. Schue, you can't be serious. I-I'm the key player in this group and I just wanted everyone-" Rachel was cut off yet again.

" To sway in the background while you sing your moving ballad? I don't think so. Rachel, goodbye." Will said. Rachel marched over to get her bag, then back to the front of the room.

" You all are making a BIG mistake! Don't worry, I've better things to do anyways." She took one last glance before marching away. There was an awkward silence. Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and took over the front of the room.

" Uhm... So, I guess Lesli needs a new mentor. Anyone up for it?" Will asked. Everyone looked around. Artie cleared his throat.

" Um.. Mr. Schue. I'd like to have Lesli as my mentee. I promise I'm no psycobitch." Artie said with a smile looking at Lesli. Lesli smiled back and moved to sit next to him.

" Glad to see everyone's happy now. On with this weeks assignment, Rory, I believe you wanted to perform?" Rory nodded and walked to the middle of the room.

" So, em, I've been feeling homesick lately and some people, not you guys, haven't been giving me a warm welcome. But Kurt, my mentor has really helped with that, and choosing a song. So... Aye, this is it." He nodded to the band. Only Jonathan and Kurt knew the song.

Buachaill ón Eirne mé's bhréagfainn féin cailín deas óg

Né iarfainn bó spré léithe tá mé saibhir go leor 'S liom

Corcaigh a mhéid e , dhá thaobh a ghleanna's Tír Eoghain

S mur n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oibhr ar Chontae

Mhaigh Eo

A few eyebrows, raised, impressed at the different language. Rory realized no one could understand him so he sang in English.

Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free.

And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea,

Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun;

And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

Now he was on stage with the Gleeks in the audience, but he was imagining he was home, in Ireland, singing his heart out to an open field as he watched his younger self play with his friends. The gleeks noticed the far off look in his eye and they knew he was thinking of home.

Come by the hills to the land where legend remains.

The stories of old, fill the heart and may yet come again,

Where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won;

And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

The applause bought Rory back. Mr. Schue walked on stage and clapped Rory on the shoulder.

" Alright Rory! What were you thinking of there? You seemed far off." Will asked. Rory looked down and blushed.

" Home." He said quietly. Will nodded in understanding. Rory walked back to his seat.

" Well, anyone else wanna perform? I've only gotten two songs and its already wedensday." Will asked. Everyone looked at each other.

" No one?!" Will asked incredously. The bell rang and he sighed as they departed.

* * *

The gleeks were in the courtyard once again having lunch. They then heard a piano. They turned and Kurt smiled. There was Blaine Anderson with a grand piano, not in a Dalton uniform, but instead a blue polo, dark skinny jeans and a blue bowtie and wearing pink shades.

There you are

With your light brown hair

Apologize 'cause all that I did was stare

And no I'm not a creeper I swear that I'm a keeper

I'm just glad you noticed that I was there

He turned the piano over to Brad and began to walk down the stairs over to Kurt while singing.

I got your name but I didn't get your number

So now I'm left with all this regret and wonder

Would you wanna see me

Or would you wanna kiss me

I'm getting way ahead of myself

But I can't get you off of my mind

No I can't

No I can't

He ran back upstairs to sing as the Glee club cheerios joined him. They began dancing.

Cause

I wish I would've asked you out

I wish I didn't have these doubts about myself

For those 3 minutes that you stood in front of me

I wish I hadn't walked away

I wish I had the guts to say

Would you be mine

I wish I woulda asked you to be my valentine

The cheerios backed him up He stopped in the middle as the cheerios flanked him. He took off his shades and threw them to Kurt who caught them with ease.

I hope that you notice

That I'm still paintin' roses

Or should I let this all go

He shrugged slowly bouncing down one step at a time.

I wish I would've asked you out

I wish I didn't have these doubts about myself

For those 3 minutes that you stood in front of me

I wish I hadn't walked away

I wish I had the guts to say

Would you be my

I wish I woulda asked you to be my valentine

He began dancing again as the song picked back up. Kurt had a smile plastered on his face as people enjoyed the song.

Ooh

Be my valentine

Oh yeah

Would you be my valentine

Oo oo

Would you be

Would you be

I wish I woulda asked you to be my valentine

He stopped in front of Kurt as the last bit was played. Kurt hugged him as some applauded.

" I'm so glad you're here!" Kurt squealed after the pulled apart. Blaine smiled.

" And I'm here to stay." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes went wide.

" Blaine. You left the safety of your old school for me?! But... Blaine you can't... I-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's finger on his lips.

" I transferred for _me_ because _I_ can't stand being away from you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. They hugged again and Blaine saw a familiar face out the corner of his eye. He pulled away and walked over to him.

" So you're Rory eh? Well guess what _I_ didn't forget." He pulled gummy bears out his back pocket. Rory grinned and jumped up and down. Cameron walked over and put his hand on Rory's shoulder.

" So, you're gonna totally share right Ror?" Rory looked him up and down and hugged the gummy bears closer. Cameron pouted. Lindsay laughed and walked over to hug Blaine.

* * *

In principal Figgins office sat a boy with dusty brown curly hair styled well, clear emerald green eyes and an obvious flair for fashion. He had a long list.

" So, those are the clubs I'd like to join." Said the boy in an Australian accent. Principal Figgins gaped at the boy.

" You just got here! And you're only a sophomore!" Principal Figgins exclaimed.

" What can I say? I like to plan early on. Besides, its never too early to know your passion sir." The boy smiled. Principal Figgins sighed.

" Just, don't push yourself kid. Welcome to McKinley high, Tyler Ross." Principal Figgins said lackadaisically. The boy grinned.

* * *

**OOH! New Kid! He's my OC too so yah. Also, Ik this sucked but I promise It'll get better! Alright, time to address some stuff. First: Everyone's OC's**

**Jonathan Parks: My OC**

**Lesli Rivers: My OC**

**Tyler Ross ( Bio coming soon): My OC**

**Brooklyn Montgomery: Theaterechiclme's OC**

**Sophia ( Sophie) Margret Nolan: RedRoseAngel17's OC**

**Jason West: Kappz OC**

**Another thing to addr- * Rachel storms up to me***

**Rachel: SilverPanda! Why the fuck am I such a narcissistic bitch?! **

**SP113: Because you technically are, but not as much as I made you. I'm so sorry but I swear you'll be nicer!**

**Rachel: Better be. *Storms off* **

**SP113: Oh... Kay? Anywhosies, Tyler's Bio is gonna appear instead of a preview for next chapter so yah. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EYYYYYYY! So this episode is like I said more about the new kids. Also I realized how much Jonathan looks like a younger Darren Criss ( Short, Hazel eyes, Curly mop of hair etc.) So I decided those two will be related. Cousins. Enjoy!  
**

**SO Heres what you missed on glee  
**

**Will found out the glee club needed like, 26 members to compete**

**"WHY?!"**

**Luckily they have 19 and counting**

**The gleeks got two more members, adorable 13 year olds who are friends but complete opposites**

**Jonathan, the confident, charismatic, eccentric boy**

**"WASSUP?!"**

**And Lesli, the quiet shy and sweet girl.**

**" H-Hi."**

**They both auditioned and Jon got in after his, but Lesli freaked out and puked.**

**After a pep talk from Cameron and Jon ,she did it again. Blindfolded**

*** Lesli Singing***

**Girl, you better WERK!  
**

**Rachel was kicked out the glee club for being a narcissistic bitch**

**" You all are making a BIG mistake kicking me out!" **

**No, not really.**

**Rory was homesick and was being bullied. Kurt helped him out and he sang a song and he felt better. Great job mentor. Speaking of mentor, like no one did Will's assignment except for Cameron, Finn, and Rory and Kurt.**

**" No one?!" **

**Ah poor buddy. Also there is this new gay, Australian, British, Italian kid.**

**" Its never too early to know passion sir."**

** And Blaine transferred to McKinley**

**" For me. Because I can't stand to be away from you."**

**Suuuurrrreee. And Rory got those gummy bears Blaine promised.**

**" YAY!"**

**And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

* * *

We open in Figgins office. Will looks pissed.

"Figgins this is unfair! You CANNOT give Sue the choir room for the week! That's the glee club's home! She can't ta-" Will was cut off by Sue's entrance

"I'll take whatever the hell I want William. And it's for a good cause." She replied. Will looked at Figgins.

"My hands are tied William! The cheerios have nowhere else to practice their "Circ de le Sue" tour in summer." Figgins explained. Will turned to Sue.

"Outside?"

"No ceiling to hook their ropes and trapeze to."

"The Gym?"

"It's being remolded _so_ we can have " Circ de le Sue" in there." Will turned to Figgins angrily.

"Why the choir room?!" Will asked incredulously. Sue stepped in.

"I can answer that William. One, The ceilings are just right for the trapeze. Two, I'm better than you so that automatically leads to bigger positions in my job. Three, if you'll look here ( pulls out a packet. Its a contract labeled " Sue's Plays" She turns a few pages before stopping on one near the end.) This contract states that " I,Sue Sylvester am entitled to use the Choir room whenever I please in the years of 2012-2017. Now if you scroll further... ( Camera pans down to a sloppy signature of one Will Schuester.) You signed this contract last year in a truce to me. Don't remember? Maybe that butter in your hair is fattening your head and choking your tiny little brain." Sue said. Will sputtered then turned to Figgins.

"But nothing can be made official without the Principal's consent." Will smirked triumphantly. Sue turned the next page

"Ah no. If you look on the next page, he signed it too." There is an even sloppier signature of principal Figgins on the next page." Will gaped and turns to Figgins.

"How could you?!" He asked. Figgins held his hands up in defense.

"Honestly William, I don't even remember signing the damn thing." Figgins explained

"Ooooof course you don't" Sue muttered looking to the side.

**Flashbac****k**

Figgins and Sue were at Breadstix. Figgins was eating the last of his meal. Sue smirked.

" Thank you for the meal Sue. It was dele-" Figgins cut himself off as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he face plants into his food. Sue holds a very strong drug in her hand. She drags Figgins to her car where he drowsily signs a paper. Sue grins devilishly before pushing him out the car and driving off.

**Flashback end**

"Just you watch. I'll find a way out of this. I've got an advanced kid who know all about being a lawyer. He's like... A genius." Will said, snatching the contract from Sue. Cut to the choir room. Everyone is around the piano either sitting on it or leaning on it. On the piano bench is Jonathan who reads over the paper with a frown. He finally throws his hands up in frustration with a growl.

" DIYOS DIYABLO ANG ASONG BABAE NAISIP ANG LAHAT! MAGKANTOT MY TALINO ! NA NAPUNTA SA TAE!" Jon exclaimed. Only Lesli and Blaine understood him and Lesli gasped as Blaine covered his ears. Will put a hand on Jon's shoulder.

" Uhm... English please Jon. And not so... aggressively." Jon turned a deep red and apologized.

" I-I meant to say...That woman thought of _everything_!" The club groans as four cheerios push the piano out the room, the Gleeks still on it. Will sighed.

"Auditorium it is guys." Will groans.

**GLEE!**

* * *

Out on the field, the Cheerios are doing a very difficult routine to Lady Gaga's " Edge of glory". As they move out the way flipping, a boy back-flips into view. He has a 1,000,000 watt smile as he does his difficult solo. He ends in a split and, although laughing at him, the football players hiss at how painful that looks. Sue blows her whistle.

" Alright sloppy babies! Go hit the showers. Hey- Are you- Are you crying?! GET YOUR ASS IN THAT LOCKER ROOM! YOU THINK THIS IS HARD?! TRY COACHING A BUNCH OF SNOT NOSED KIDS WHO'RE HORMONAL, GAY,AND PREGNANT! Which is the only reason I'll _ever_ have a little respect for one Will Schuester." Sue said. She saw Tyler about to head to the showers on one end, Quinn and Santana the other.

" HEY! SILICONE MELONS, CATHOLIC BARBIE, GLITTER BALLS! GET OVER HERE!" Sue called. Quinn sighed, Santana growled a little, and Tyler sneered before all three jogged over. They went into Sue's office.

" You want to what?!" Quinn screeched. Santana stood.

" This is completely unfair! He's a sophomore! And a _he_." Santana said. Tyler stood up.

" Hold up bitch! What does me being a boy have to do with me getting this spot?! I'm better than you and you. Deal with it." Tyler said. Santana was about to pounce on Tyler, the three of them yelling, when Sue threw chicken cutlets at them and Becky sprayed them with silly string.

" Shut the hell up!" Sue shouted. The three sat down.

" Now, as I was saying, Tyler is head cheerio and, if you had let me finish, you would've found out so are you two." Sue said.

" WHAT?!" The three shouted in unison. They all were in an uproar again but quickly shut up when they saw Sue threatening to throw the chicken cutlets again.

" Yes. Now, you all stink. Get the hell out of my office." The three left. Tyler was headed to English, when the girls stopped him.

" We aren't done here!" Santana exclaimed.

" Yeah, Kangaroo fairy! You think you can just come in here and-" Quinn was cut off.

" I did come in here and do that and you'll accept it bitch. Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have better matters to attend to than being around a former preggo cheerio and the taco bell Chiuaua." He walked away from the gaping faces of Quinn and Santana.

" Oh hell no he didn't." The two said in unison.

* * *

Will is in his and Emma's apartment. He is looking stressed. Emma walks over to him. **( A/N: Another AU thing. Will and Emma are already dating.)**

" Sweetie whats wrong?" Emma asked. Will groaned.

" Well, the kids didn't seem interested in last weeks assignment. I only had two perform." Will said. Emma moved next to him on the couch.

" Maybe its because they know how it'll end?" Emma suggested. Will looked up at her.

" What do you mean?" Will asked confused.

" Well, I had two of your students in the counselor's office last week, before you kicked Rachel out and those two kids auditioned."

**Flashback**

Tina and Mercedes sat in Emma's office awkwardly.

" Okay so, Will tells me you guys haven't taken an interest to his assignment. Are you not feeling well or-" Emma was cut off by Mercedes.

" No Ms. Pillsbury, were alright. Its just that... We know how it'll end." Mercedes said.

" Go on." Emma encouraged.

" Well, we will sing some song and so will Rachel." Mercedes said.

" But in the end, Rachel gets the winning prize because shes of course, the best singer in Mr. Schue's opinion." Tina said.

" But, you know, what if she doesn't-" Emma was cut off by Tina this time.

" Even so, If one of us _did_ win, Rachel would just throw a tantrum about how this is overrated and unfair until Mr. Schue gave it to her." Tina said. Emma looked uncomfortable, knowing they were right.

**Flashback End**

" Wow. I had no idea my students felt that way." Will said. Emma got up and kissed his cheek.

" Maybe you should try something new." Emma said before walking away. Will smiled slowly.

" Yeah. Something new."

* * *

In the auditorium. Will bought an easel to write on in.

" Okay. So last week, no one really did my assignment so there's no winner." Will said. People shrugged and agreed. Will wrote on the board.

" BUT, this week its... Spotlight week!" Everyone looked confused.

" Okay... Spotlight week, is the week where everyone is gonna have the spotlight at least once, which will lead into the group number where _everyone_ gets a solo whether it be dance or sing!" Everyone but Lesli looked happy at the idea. Lesli tried to speak but no one could hear her over the excited shouts. She took a deep breath.

" Sir!" Lesli yelled. Everyone turned to her and she looked down.

" Yes Lesli?" Will asked. Lesli muttered something.

" Speak up dude." Finn said with a smile of encouragement.

" Yeah, we don't bite like ." Blaine encouraged. Lesli muttered something again turning red. The bell rang and they all left. Blaine wanted to see what was up with Lesli.

" Uh, Lesli!" Blaine said. Said girl turned around.

" Stay back for a second." Blaine said. Lesli said something to Jon and Brooke before jogging over to him.

" Yes sir?" She squeaked.

" Okay, one I'm not sir. You don't have to be so formal. Two: Sit on the stage. What was it you wanted to tell Mr. Schue?" Blaine told/asked her. They both sat on the stage.

" W-Well... I'm- I-I'm... _notsosureifIcandothisweeksassignment_!" Lesli rushed. Blaine put his hands on her shoulder and she looked up.

" Lesli. just. Tell. Me." Blaine said firmly. Lesli nodded woodenly.

" I-I'm not so sure if I can do this week's assignment." Lesli said. Blaine looked surprised. Is Mr. Schue not being fair?

" Why not?" He asked.

" B-Because. I-I'm s-scared. T-to do a solo p-p-p-p-p-p... a solo performance! Or a duet. Or Trio. I'm just scared to perform!" She squeaked. Blaine's eyes softened.

" Why?" Blaine inquired.

" Because I'm afraid I won't be good enough. And you guys'll hate me and-" Blaine cut Lesli off.

" Lesli, no one is judging you. Were all here because we love music. If we can't sing, we dance. If we can't do either, we play an instrument. If you can't do that, you're still our friend." Blaine said. Lesli was still looking down.

" But Lesli, the thing is, you _can sing_. You have a beautiful voice and you can play piano, and from what Jon said, a few more and you can dance." Blaine said. Lesli didn't say anything.

" Okay, listen, while everyone sings this week, how about me, you, and your mentor work on your stage fright? And if you feel a little more comfortable, maybe your friends Brooke and Jon?" Blaine suggested. Lesli looked up and nodded. Blaine smiled and jumped off the stage. He linked arms with Lesli.

" Good. Then I guess we have a deal, Ms. Rivers." Lesli giggled.

* * *

Jon was at his locker. He was grabbing his books for his next class, when Brooke appeared out of nowhere.

" Jon!" She shouted. The shorter one jumped and hit his head on the locker top, dropping his books. He and Brooke both went down to get them.

" Oh. I'm so sorry are you okay?" She asked. Jon stood up and rubbed his head.

" Other than the fact that I got a bottom locker next to homeless Brett's feet, yes." The hazel eyed boy said. Brooke and him walked down the halls.

" So, I heard from your cousin, that he and Artie and us are going to help Lesli with her stagefright." Brooke said. Jon nodded grinning.

" Yeah! I couldn't believe he persuaded her. I could've sworn my charisma was more endearing." He said. Brooke laughed. Jon was taken aback by how cute her laugh was. ' Speaking of cute...' he thought looking at every feature on her face.

" Well, I thought maybe we could do a duet with her to, you know, get Lesli at least comfortable in a trio. Its like she won't get on stage period." Brooke said. Jon nodded.

" Yeah..." He had a dazed look in his eye. Brooke snapped her fingers and he jumped.

" You alright dude? Did that hit on the locker do more damage than I thought?" Brooke said concerned. Jon shook his head and blushed.

" N-No uh... just helped me see something." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Brooke nodded.

" So, what song did you have in mind?" He asked.

" Well, you remember that song we used to sing back when we were, like, 11 and 12? The one we sang to our parents on valentine's day?" Jon nodded, eyes flashing in recognition.

" Yeah, the one where I slightly freaked out." Jon said. Brooke laughed incredulously and smacked his arm. He felt fireworks at the touch.

" Slightly?! Do you not remember how much you freaked out at the beginning after realizing what the lyrics _really _were?!" She asked. Jon shook his head, obviously lying.

" Uhm, hello? You don't remember, T-t-t-t-this s-s-s-song... its for our parents but its COMPLETELY PLATONIC! We... we love you guys, but NOT IN T-THAT WAY!" She said and laughed, imitating him that night. Jon was full on red.

" OK OK! SO, yes I do and I say we do it!" He said. Brooke grabbed his arm and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

Now in the auditorium, were Brooke, Jon, Lesli, Artie, and Blaine. Lesli looked nervous.

" i-I'm not sure I can do this..." She stammered out. Jon sat down next to her on the piano as Brooke sat on top. The three were in very elegant clothing, Jon in a tux with a bowtie, courtesy of Blaine, Lesli in a lace black Sleeveless top with a sparkly flowy skirt. She refused heels so she wore black converse. Brooke was in a sparkly black dress that had Jon keeping his distance.

" Les, you'll be fine! Come on, just don't look at them. When you wanna look up, look the other way. If you feel brave, look that way. If you get scared and choke, don't worry were here." Brooke said. Lesli grinned.

" Okay!" She said.

" Whenever you guys're ready." Artie said. Jon and Lesli started the melody, Jon at the lower keys, Lesli at the higher keys. **(A/N: Probably unneeded info,but Lesli and Jon were still teaching themselves piano at that age, so they usually both played at different levels, as they didn't know how to use both hands. I just wasted 20 seconds of your life. Like a boos!)**Jon began.**  
**

Ohh

Lesli joined in, looking down.

yeah yeah

Lesli took over. Blaine and Artie smiled encouragingly.

The situations turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

The two joined in, as Brooke looked at them, Jon nudging Lesli lightly so she'd smile.

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Lesli looked up, in the wrong direction. She immediately went pale and mute. She took off, but a love-dazed Jon and Brooke didn't notice as Jon just changed his hands. Artie looked at Blaine and went after Lesli.

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

Jon was blushing, when Brooke ruffled his hair. Something Blaine didn't miss. Blaine softly awwed.

" Young love." He said to himself.

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Brooke hopped back on the piano, smiling at Jon. The latter gave a shy smile and looked away.

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Know I know why know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

Jon got up and walked over to Brooke, surprising the other. Brad appeared out of nowhere, taking over. Blaine smiled at the pair as they began slow dancing.

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

The two ended, close to each other. They both blushed and awkwardly moved away from each other, at the sound of clapping.

" Great job you guys. Beautiful piano and voice you two, and wonderful performance Jon, Brooke. The chemistry was almost like... Love." Blaine said. Jon blushed, and Brooke looked down.

" S-see Les? Nothing to performing." Jon said, rubbing his neck. The two then looked around.

" Les?" Brooke said. The bell rung, signalling the end of lunch. They parted ways. Brooke walked by Artie and a sad Lesli in the hall.

" You alright Les?" Brooke asked.

" Y-Yeah." Lesli said.

" She's working on it. We meet back here tomorrow?" Artie said. They nodded, Parting ways. Brooke and Lesli to English. Lesli stopped Brooke.

" So... you and Jon huh?" She said quietly, nudging her. Brooke smacked her arm.

" It was just a performance. Nothing more." She said. Lesli noticed the blush on the brunette's cheeks.

" Yeah, a performance where I found out the two of you have the hots for each other!" She said smiling. Brooke shoved her lightly.

" Okay I do like him! But no meddling brace-face!" She said. Lesli gasped.

" When have I ever- Oh wait. Always. And I take offense to how that nickname was said." Lesli said. Brooke pinched her cheek.

" Aww, you know I love your braces." Lesli tried to cover her face as Brooke chased her into the classroom, both laughing.

* * *

At the same time, the other way.

" Oh, look at you little cousin, flirting up a storm! How cute!" Blaine said ruffling Jon's curls. The shorter boy looked away, a red tinge already forming on his ears.

" Phssssh! Whaaaat?! I don't know what you're talking about Blaine!" He said. Blaine chuckled.

" Come on Jon, don't play that. I know love when I see it. And on that stage was... _loooove_." He said, saying love in a sing-song voice. Jon sputtered.

" I-It wasn't love! It was a platonic performance."

" Yeah, a platonic performance where you definitely were holding 'undapper' thoughts about Brooke." Jon choked on air. Blaine laughed.

" Alright! Well what about you and Mr. Hummel Blaine? I believe the last time I eavesdropped on you, you were telling Jeff that seeing Kurt in those skinny jeans made you wanna-" Jon was cut off with a yelp as Blaine pulled him behind a corner. Jon moved the hand that covered his mouth.

" Blaine what the hell?!" Jon shouted. Blaine shushed him.

" He's right around the corner!" He whispered. Jon looked around the corner and sure enough, there was Kurt at his locker.

" He's so beautiful. What did I do to deserve him God?" Blaine sighed and Jon turned to see the look of love on his face. Jon cleared his throat and Blaine jumped looking away.

" Oh... I... I wasn't!" Jon giggled at Blaine's expression.

" Man,were both screwed in the love department." Jon said. Blaine nodded, still staring at Kurt. He then looked in their direction and they swiftly turned around. Kurt walked over to them.

" Boys, I can hear you, as you can see, were the only ones in the hall." The two blushed at being caught. Kurt smiled.

" Awwww! You two are so cute! So Jon and Brooke huh?" Kurt said. Jon sputtered again.

" NOT YET GUYS!" Kurt and Blaine laughed.

* * *

West stood in the middle of the stage. Puck was with the band at the side. The New Directions were in the audience.

They say that I'm dangerous

Like everything I touch it falls apart

If I were to tell, they'll kill me now

Well Imma cut to the chase

People were already jamming along. Will smiled.

I used to wish on a star but nowadays I need space: Satellites

See the black shades white chain, flashing lights

Never thought I could of felt this low in the highlights

So I asked Phyllis its still another day in paradise

Is there heaven for the forever 27

Could it be three years till I'm jammin' with legends?

I got thousands of fans, but I don't get the obsession

There's a nice guy inside, I guess I've never met him

'Cause I could buy a fast car

But not even an airplane can seem to get me out of here

The pressure and the stress are both dying to see the end of me

And the man in the mirror is looking at me like an enemy

He started to move with the song. He imagined it was just him and a mystery girl. The girl turned and it was Santana. She danced along with him.

Whoa

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger every time

Whoa

Don't let em tell you how to live your life, cause

Cause I don't care, I don't care

Take me there, take me there

Na nan a I ain't scared, I ain't scared

Take me there

But Imma cut to the chase

He surprised everyone, jumping off stage walking around, and rapping.

You ain't a legend till your set in stone

But now your just flesh and bone

Just a little proud child bored at home

I'll be the best till my dying breath: Brian Jones

He took Sophie's hand as he rapped the next line.

A wise girl once sang tears dry on their own

He pulled his hand away and continued to walk, rapping, until he was back on stage.

Screw a moment of silence in my house

We shut the whole stuff down for Winehouse

So I've got something to say

Take aim, pull the trigger

Cause your never going to blow me away

They say that I'm dangerous

Like everything I touch it falls apart

If I were to tell, they'll kill me now

So Imma cut to the chase

Cause I'm living like a Rockstar

I ain't afraid to die young

Cause I be living like a rockstar

I blow up a million miles away

Cause I don't care, I don't care

Take me there, take me there

Na nan a I ain't scared, I ain't scared

Take me there

But I'mma cut to the chase

_[Guitar solo]_

Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh

Chicka BANG BANG

Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh

Chicka BANG BANG

West received thunderous applause as Puck clapped him on the back. Will cheered.

" West, wow! Now _that_ is capturing this week's assignment!" The bell rung and everyone packed up. Santana walked over to West.

" Hey, Ireland #2!" She called. West looked up and sighed.

" For the last time Santana, I'm from North west London, not Ireland. That's the Flanagan shrimp." He put his bookbag on his shoulder and walked out. Santana followed.

" I don't care. you're hot, talented, and that accent makes me wanna do dirty things to you." She said. She trailed a finger down his chest and stopped right above his belt. West breathed deep.

" Breadstix. 8:00. Tommorow. Be there or miss out on this hot package, Cuz' Santana only comes once in a while." She winked and walked off to catch up with Brittany. West released the breath he held. He watched her retreating form and noticed, unintentionally,how when her hips swayed,he pleats on her skirt went up some. His head swam at the thoughts he began to have. He sanpped out of it and flushed red. His chest burned where her finger touched him.

" O' bloody hell!" He said smacking his head against a locker. ' I think I'm in love' He thought, leaning against the locker.

* * *

Lesli walked the halls alone. Her teacher wasn't there ( She had a nervous breakdown) and Principal Figgins brilliant plan was to make this class for them, free period. The only thing was, Lesli was the only one of her friends who took 11th grade math, so she had no clue who to go with. So she roamed the halls. She entered the choir room and there it was. A black grand piano. Her already wide eyes widened even more.

" Its so pretty." She whispered to herself. They only had a keyboard in the auditorium and she hadn't really payed much mind to the piano before. But now, she was alone. No one to judge her. No one to watch. Her fingers itched to play. She walked over slowly and hovered over the piano. She pressed a key, and she jumped at the sudden, but beautiful sound. ' Maybe, just one song' She thought quietly, closing the doors, not locking, and sitting down. She tickled the keys a little, before playing a melody. She decided it was okay to sing when she was alone. After all, everyone was in class, right?

Artie, wheeled the halls alone, his class was the same as Lesli's and he wanted to hang with her, not knowing anyone else, but the shy girl ran out before he could get through everyone. He was now looking for her. He slowed as he heard a melody. He smiled a bit.

" Looks like I'm not the only one who watches smash." He whispered, wheeling to the choir room. He stopped when he noticed the doors closed and peeked inside. He gaped when he saw Lesli. He knew she could play, but _damn_. This could bring Puck to tears. He slowly opened the door not facing her as she began to sing.

As a girl, I lived in a million homes

So I always would keep to myself

And my lessons were learned

From the stories and poems

I would steal from a library shelf

Artie stayed at the doorway, not wanting to startle the small girl. He smiled as she continued.

Yes, the books like the Roots

Weren't mine to keep

But the words weren't left behind

And I think of them all and I can't sleep

And a poet who read my mind

As the wise men once wrote

Never give all the heart

Well, it's easy to see

He was writing for me

I just wish I could play that part

Yes, he scribbled that love isn't worth thinking of

That is fades out from kiss to kiss

If I just learned those lines

Well, just think of the misery I'd miss

Artie was gradually becoming a fan pf Lesli's voice. 'She _totally_ underrates herself' He thought.

As the Irish men said

Don't put your heart up to play

When he warned of the cost

And the heart that he lost

Mister Yeats really paved the way

Lesli, was lost in the music. She didn't hear the slight creak of the door opening.

For the men that I've known

Who have clearly shown

They've reading him from the start

'Cause when it comes to me

Well, their kisses come free

But they never give all the heart

MmmmmmMmmm...

Lesli finished. She jumped and her calm face turned to a look of fear as she heard clapping. She turned and saw Artie. In reality, Artie's face was in awe. In Lesli's mind, Artie was already yelling about how terrible she was. She shot up out of her seat.

" Lesli, that was absolut-" Artie was cut off as Lesli took off. He thinks he frightened her. He wheeled out the choir room.

" LESLI! Come back!" But Lesli was long gone. Artie sighed. Why can't they get through to her?

* * *

Will entered the Auditorium. Everyone was talking and playing. He noticed that Quinn and Santana were glaring at each other though. 'Oh God' he thought. 'I ask for one week without drama!' He thought annoyed.

" Alright! Everyone, settle down." Will said everyone took their seats.

" So, how about this week huh?" Everyone cheered. Artie looked around, hoping to find Lesli, so he could talk with her.

" Mr. Schue! Where is Lesli? I saw her earlier." He said/asked.

" Oh, I sent her home." Will said.

" Yeah. She came to class a little late and Mr. Schue was all like ' Why're you late?' and everyone's eyes turned to her. She went pale and mute as usual, and everyone tried to encourage her to speak, except for those few douches here and there, and she got really upset. She was near passing out so we took her to the nurse." Jon whispered to him sadly. Artie sighed sadly.

" Alright! So, anyone wanna perform?" Mr. Schue said. Jon raised his hand.

" Okay, Jon, the floor is yours!" Jon strode up front, Mike and Artie in tow.

" So, I've recently seen something lately, and this song comes up to mind with it, so I'd like to dedicate it-" He stopped himself, his face going an impressive crimson. He nodded to the band and they started. The Gleeks smiled, but all of them ( With the exception of Klaine) wanted to know; Who was he dedicating it to?

For the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

Kurt awwed as the boys began to back him up. Blaine smiled. Brooke's face melted at him.

For the ending of my first begin

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I'd never choose

But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again

Blaine saw her and wiggled his eyebrows. She stuck her tongue out at him.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

Everyone smiled. 'He's in love' They all thought. West' eyes flickered to Santana before he flushed and looked away, thinking about the date they had tonight.

Who knew that I could be

(Who knew that I could be)

So unexpectedly

(So unexpectedly)

Undeniably happier

Sitting with you right here, right here next to me

Girl, you're the best

People wooped. Jon's eyes flickered to Brooke for a second. He flushed at the far off look in her eyes.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(Said I needed)

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

(Said I had no idea)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

Everyone cheered. Jon grinned. Will jumped on stage.

" Amazing Jon! Not to intrude or anything, but, who were you singing that to?" Will asked. Jon turned red and looked down.

" No-nnnn Noone." He said. Will looked unsure.

" Oh...Kay?" Jon jumped off stage and The bell rung. He left with Mike, who highfived him. Blaine looked back at him and turned to Kurt as they walked out.

" Holy shit, my baby cousin has it bad." Blaine said, smirking. Kurt slapped his arm,chuckling. They walked to the parking lot and stopped by Kurt's car. The lot was vacant so PDA seemed fine with them.

" I know another person who has it bad." Kurt said seductively, pushing a surprised Blaine up against his Navigator. Blaine smirked.

" And who is that?" He asked, feigning innocence. Kurt kissed him passionately. They pulled apart, breathless.

" Me." Kurt said, leaning in again. Blaine stopped him, a memory flashing in his eyes.

" Kurt, we shouldn't do this in the parking lot." Kurt pulled away at Blaine's nervous tone. He looked to see his nervous expression.

" Honey, whats wrong?" Kurt asked concerned. Blaine shook his head.

" I-It's just that I-I'm..." He trailed off. Kurt tilted his head.

" I'm not sure if this is the right place to d-do that." Blaine said, unsure. Kurt nodded slowly, not believing his reasoning, but they stopped and got in the car nonetheless. They drove home. ' I wonder', Kurt thought after dropping Blaine off. 'Is it because I'm not attractive enough?' Kurt thought driving home.

* * *

Jon and Brooke walked to Lesli's house in an awkward silence. Both liked each other, but were trying to hide it, for fear the other may not reciprocate the feelings. Jon tried to break it when they were on Lesli and his' street.

" So... How've you been?" He asked. Brooke snorted.

" We practically spent most of summer together and you're asking me that. We as in me, you, and Les of course." Brooke said. Jon flushed.

" Oh. Right. Well um... Hey! Here's Lesli's house!" Jon said. They walked to the door and winced at the yelling. Lesli's parents always seemed to be yelling nowadays. Her big brother, Michael answered the door. He was 19 and probably the coolest guy you could ever meet. He stood at 6'3 and had dark brown hair and shining golden brown eyes. He was chewing gum and had headphones in.

" Hey little ones! Whoa, Brooke, you're a cheerio now?! Bring on the men!" He said wolf-whistling. Jon rubbed his neck and Brooke blushed scarlet. His eyes flashed in recognition at what was seen. He shook his head, bangs moving with it. 'Young love, wow, so early.' He thought.

" Anywho, you here to see munchkin?" He said. They nodded, then the three jumped as the yelling got louder. He pointed to the tree house, then stepped put, pushing the door up.

" Those crazy bats. Anyways, shes in the tree house. She's in mute mode though. Ever since I picked her up. I'm guessing it has something to do with attention?" Michael asked. The two nodded and he sighed.

" I thought I warned them about her social anxiety. Well, I gotta go shut these two up so we can get a good night's sleep. Later. HEY PARENTAL UNITS! SHUT UP WE HAVE GUEST!" And with a pat on their heads, he left. They laughed. Michael never called them mom and dad. It was always ' Parental units' or 'Leaders of tha pack'. They walked over to the ladder. Brooke looked at the tree house that had a zip-line that connected Jon's tree house with hers. She remembered sitting there with them and planning that when they were 11 and 12. She smiled as did Jon.

" Wow. I still can't fathom how we did such a great job." She said. They both climbed up. Lesli was reading, oblivious to the two climbing up. She had her headphones on. Jon tapped her shoulder lightly and Lesli yelped. Brooke giggled and Jon chuckled. Lesli relaxed and stuck her tongue out at them. They sat on the beanbags in front of her. They separated them some.

" Lesli, why did you leave today?" Brooke sighed. She tried to form words, but couldn't come up with any. Jon hummed, recognition flashing in his eyes. The hazel eyed boy pulled a notepad from under the small desk in the tree house and passed it to her. She wrote something down, and passed it to them.

_'I didn't know what to do. Everyone was staring, and some were pressuring me to talk ,but I couldn't! I guess I panicked.'_ Jon and Brooke sighed as they read it. They both mistakenly turned to each other and blushed at how close they were. Lesli did not miss it and she smiled a little. They moved away quickly and Brooke cleared her throat.

" Les, we know its hard,but you can't run away. No one will judge you, and if they do, screw them!" Brooke said. Lesli chuckled. She put the pen and notepad down.

"Y-yeah, but, what if they- what if they start yelling at me?" She asked fearfully. Jon patted her back.

" Yell right back at them. Same thing goes for performing. They tell you that you suck, you tell them they probably do that on a regular basis." Jon said. Brooke gasped, covering a confused Lesli's ears. Jon turned red, eyes widening.

" Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Do _NOT_ take that advice there! That was a _big _mistake!" Jon said. Brooke looked at her. She leaned over to Jon, who blushed at their knees brushing together. Lesli finally realized, why they're acting so weird. 'They like each other!' She though excitedly.

" I don't think she knows what you mean." Brooke whispered to Jon, looking at Lesli, who was grinning at them, not thinking the same thing. Jon snorted.

" No. I _know_ she doesn't know." He whispered back. She giggled and they met eyes again. They looked away, blushing. Lesli smiled at them again.

" So, uhm, yeah, don't take Jon's advice, but, _do_ take mine." Brooke said. Lesli nodded, but they could still see the uncertainty in her eyes. They sighed.

" We'll talk tomorrow. I gotta get home or else mom will flip. And I mean literally flip. You wouldn't want that. Trust me, _everything_ jiggles." Brooke said, shuddering. The two made disgusted faces. Brooke climbed down, grabbing her bag. Jon picked his up.

" Yeah, I gotta go. Be strong young padwan." Lesli giggled. Jon put his bag on and took the zip- line home. Lesli thought for a second, then smiled, climbing down the ladder and entering the house.

" Hey munchkin! I got the Parental units to shut up and watch a movie together. Wanna join us? Its Disney." Michael said from the couch. Lesli smiled and nodded. Michael ruffled her hair as she sat down.

" I heard you joined glee club. Glad you did. You have an amazing voice. And talent." The older one said, genuinely happy for her. Lesli smiled, leaning back as they watched Toy story 2.

* * *

At the same time, West had Puck over at his house. Puck entered West' room. He was already gaping at how big the house was but then he saw his room.

" Holy shit, dude!" Puck said. He turned to see West, pacing the floor. He sat on the bed.

" Bro, what's up?" Puck said. West' eyes were huge. Puck rose an eyebrow. West seemed out of character.

" I'm freaking out dude! Freaking out! I have a date tonight!" West said.

" Ah, cool! Hey, if you do the do, make sure you have a condom. It ain't cool to get a chick preggo. Baby mamas, totally not cool and hormonal." Puck said. West yelped. Puck looked confused.

" I can't do the do yet. This is exactly what I feared!" West said. Puck was even more confused.

" Banging a chi-" West cut him off.

" FALLING IN LOVE!" Puck stared at him. West went back to pacing.

" Whoa whoa whoa. Back the truck up. Who is this chick anyways?" Puck said. West stopped, then looked down, rubbing his heated neck.

" S-S-Santana Lope-" West was cut off, by being tackled by Puck, onto the bed. West was confused.

" You IDIOT! I thought it was someone new to glee, since we only really interact with each other, nonetheless, SANTANA?!" Puck said. West regained his composure, as did Puck,and sat next to him.

" Yes. Is there a problem?" West asked. Puck snorted.

" Is there a problem?! Hell yeah there is! Chicks a player! She'll only break your heart dude." Puck said. West stared at him an exhausted look in his eyes.

" Listen dude, I gotta go, but if you aren't ready, don't go. Later." He walked towards the window. West looked at him.

" Uhh... don't you wanna take the door?" West asked.

" Ah, nah, I find this more efficient." And with that, he nodded to him and jumped down. West looked and saw he'd landed perfectly in the trampoline. ' Wow' he thought. He sat on his bed. ' Time to make a decision, West thought.

* * *

The next day, West was at his locker. Someone slammed it and he looked to see it was Santana. 'She looks hot when she's pissed' West thought. ' No stop it West!' He thought angrily.

" Wanna tell me what the hell happened?!" Santana said. West tried to play innocent.

" I have no clue what you're talking about." He said.

" You freakin know what the hell I'm talking about! Last night." She said. West wanted to apologize, but knew he had to play it cool. He smirked.

" Oh, yeah, uhm, Fam needed me. Emergency." He said. Santana glared at him. She walked away.

**Santana P.O.V **Normal

**Okay, yeah, I know, maybe I was a little too hard on him. But hey! I waited 4 goddamn hours for him.**

**Flashback**

Santana is sitting in a beautiful red mini-dress. Her hair is down and to the side. She looks bored. A waiter walks up to her.

" Uh, mam, would you like to-" He was cut off.

"He- He's on his way. Just running a little late. Be gone." The waiter scoffs and leaves. Three more hours pass. Santana is the only one left. She is sad. The same waiter walks up to her.

" Uh, mam, the place is closing." The waiter said. Santana scoffs.

" Whatever. He wasn't that hot anyways." Santana got up and left the place, tears forming in her eyes.

**Flashback end**

**I really liked him, and maybe having him would've been a break from that slut Fabray and Twinkle toes Kangaroo who're up my ass and just life in general.** Santana felt tears spring in the back of her eyes. **No! You do _not_ cry over this shit. You're stronger than that!** She wipes the tears, sniffles and holds her head high and continues walking. **Screw them anyways. Screw them all. **

* * *

Santana was on stage in a flowing red dress, similar to the one she wore last night. Puck wolf whistled and Hannah smacked his arm. The music begins and Santana starts.

That's life, that's what people say

People whooped. Artie did his signature preach hand.

You're riding high in April,

Shot down in May

But I know I'm gonna change their tune

When I'm back, back on top in June

Mmmm, that's life, funny as it seems

People whooped again.

Some people get their kicks

Steppin' on a dream

But I just can't let them get me down, no, no

Cause this big old world keeps spinnin' around

I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,

A poet, a pawn and a queen

I've been up and down and over and out

And, oh, the drama I've seen

Each time I find myself flat on my face

I pick myself up and get back in the race

Jon bopped his head and cheered. Rory bounced in his seat.

That's life

Oh, I can't deny it

I thought of quittin'

Oh, but my friends just wouldn't buy it

Brittany shook her head. Artie chuckled.

But if I thought it wasn't worth a try

Oh

Will raised his eyebrows as Kurt went ' Oh no she didn't'

I'd just jump right up on that big bird and then I'd fly

I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,

A poet, a pawn and a queen

I've been up and down and over and out

And, oh, the drama I've seen

Each time I find myself

flat on my face

I pick myself up and get back in the race

THAT'S LIFE!

Everyone cheered. Mike stood up clapping. West never thought she looked more beautiful.

Oh, I can't deny it

I thought of quittin'

But Will just won't buy it

Will laughed at the lyric change as some cheered.

So sister

She looked at Brittany who smiled

Mother

She glared at Quinn who gasped offended

Broadway star

She winked at Lindsay who smiled

Or wife

Glared at Quinn again.

I just thank God for the present

That's life!

That's Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeee e!

Santana recieved thunderous applause. Quinn didn't clap.

" Uhm, Problem Quinn?" Santana asked with a fake smile.

" Nope, I just don't clap for horrible and slutty performances is all." Quinn said. Everyone went silent.

"OH YOU WANNA GO?! UNLESS YOU WERE A DUMBASS AND KNOCKED YOURSELF UP AGAIN SLUT!" Everyone gasped as the two began fighting. Everyone was shouting and it was complete chaos. The younger members ( Rory, Sunshine, Jon, Lesli, Brooke.), Artie, Cameron and Klaine, slid down in their seats. Lesli covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to imagine a song to block everything out. Jon looked at the others and got an idea.

" Follow me!" He shouted. Blaine wheeled Artie and they all ran onto the stage. Jon whispered something to the band. He then told the others. He grabbed a guitar as did Blaine and passed one to Lesli. Brooke grabbed the shaker and Cameron asked the man nicely if he could play the drums. The rest stood as the music began.

Who's to say

What's impossible

Well they forget

Everyone silenced. Blaine took the next bit.

This world keeps spinning

And with each new day

I can feel a change in everything

And as the surface breaks reflections fade

But in some ways they remain the same

And as my mind begins to spread its wings

There's no stopping curiosity

Rory and Sunshine Joined Blaine in a trio.

I want to turn the whole thing upside down

I'll find the things they say just can't be found

I'll share this love I find with everyone

We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs

I don't want this feeling to go away

Artie noticed Lesli almost offstage and wheeled over to her, pulling her upfront with him as he took the next verse.

Who's to say

I can't do everything

Well I can try

And as I roll along I begin to find

Things aren't always just what they see

I want to turn the whole thing upside down

I'll find the things they say just can't be found

I'll share this love I find with everyone

We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs

This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste ( Brooke, Sunshine, Kurt: Ooooooh oooooh)

Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and ( Same 3: ooooooooooooh ooooooh)

Everyone joined in. They had all calmed down and Were joining them on stage. Quinn and Santana made up.

Upside down

Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found

I don't want this feeling to go away

Jon took over.

Please don't go away

Blaine took the next line

Please don't go away

Kurt took the next one

Please don't go away

Rory and Sunshine sang together on the last one.

Is this how it's supposed to be

Is this how it's supposed to be

* * *

Will stood in Figgins office. He held a contract and had Jon with him, but no one could see him. Sue entered late.

" Sorry, I'm late. His hair stunk up the halls and I had to wait for it to clear." Sue said. Will sighed.

" William, why have you come today?" Figgins said. Will smirked.

" I believe I can answer that." Jon said, coming from behind him. Sue looked down.

" Oh for God's sakes, those good for nothing glee kids had offspring?! This one looks like a mix of Shaft and That gel helmet of yours." Sue said, picking the boy up and inspecting his face. Jon glared at her a dark aura already forming.

" One, that's my cousin you're talking about there. Two, Put me down coach." Jon said menacingly. Sue all but dropped him. Jon closed his eyes, trying not to yell at her. He opened them and walked forward.

" Sir, if you'll look here, you'll see that this was forgery." Jon said, pointing to Will's signature.

" And how would you know, midget?" Sue said. Jon made a sound similar to a growl that had Will backing away.

" Disregarding the witch that is talking about my height when I've simply just not hit puberty yet, If you'll look here, _this _is how Will signs his paper. That is not even close to his handwriting." Jon said. Sue gaped. 'How did he figure that out?!' She thought.

" But I still have principal's consent!" She protested. Jon smirked as his hazel eyes seemed to darken some. 'Wow, this kid can be scary!' Will thought.

" If you'll look here, The principal signed in _print_ not _cursive_. If you were actually smart, you'd know that it has to be in cursive to be official." Jon said. Sue grunted, Figgins gaped and Will smirked amazed. Jon crossed his arms.

" Is that all Mr. Schue?" Jon said, looking up at him. Will nodded. Jon bowed.

" If you'll excuse me, I have to get to Science. We get to dissect pig eye!" He said excitedly rushing out the room.

" What an odd little boy..." Figgins said. Will left and Sue rushed behind him.

" This isn't over Will!" Sue said.

" I believe it is Sue. I'm done with your crap!" Will said. They had a glare off that Will won. Sue stormed off, pushing Tina and Rory into lockers and throwing Artie's papers everywhere. Will shook his head and walked off.

* * *

Will walked into the choir room to cheers. He laughed and walked to the middle of the room.

" Alright, settle down. If its anyone to be cheering for, its our little lawyer, Jonathan." Everyone cheered for Jon as Brooke _hugged _him. Jon went tomato red and everyone smirked. They just figured out who that song was dedicated to.

" Oh kay? Well, I have the perfect song for us to sing! To the auditorium!" Will said. Everyone cheered and ran to the auditorium. Will was walking out after locking the door, when he heard familiar determined footsteps. Rachel walked up to him.

" Hi Mr. Schue!" Rachel said with a 1,000,000 watt grin. Mr. Schue smiled back.

" Hi Rachel! What have you been up to lately?" Will asked. Rachel smiled more.

" Oh, you know, here, there, everywhere, I've been getting auditions like crazy!" Rachel said chuckling. Will chuckled too.

**Flashback last night  
**

Rachel sat in a night gown with fighting seahorses on it. Tissues were everywhere as she watched a cliche movie that reminded her of glee club.

" But-" The girl said

" No buts , you're out. Buh bye narcissistic biatch." Said a student. The girl stormed out, but came back.

"You all are making a BIG mistake! Don't worry, I've better things to do anyways!" And she left. Rachel gasped and turned the TV off.

" That wasn't reminding me of me I just... AW WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S SO ME!" Rachel said sobbing into her pillow.

**Flashback end**

" Yeah... So anyways, I was wondering if I could rejoin glee club. You're gonna have to eventually. You _need_ my you have to do is say yes." Rachel said. That set Will off.

" NO! No you can't Rachel! You haven't learned _anything_ and until you do, you aren't apart of the New Directions." And with that, Will walked off. Rachel huffed and ran off as the music began.

Everyone was on stage. Some had instruments, some didn't. Will was in the audience. Blaine stepped forward, taking the first line.

You wake up every morning looking for your answer

You're waiting for your sign

West took the next two

While Jeremiah's on his way to tell the people

But you watch him pass you by

Artie and Finn dueted on the next line

You walk the streets at night still looking for your reason

But you don't wanna try

You swear the world has got you backed into a corner

But no one holds your hand to walk into a fight

Sunshine took the next lines with Mercedes.

You swear the light is gonna find you

But it can't find you when you're waiting all the time

Hannah and Jon took the lead with ND backing them up.

You say, "keep my head from going down"

Just for a little, just for a little

Watch my feet float off the ground

Just for a little, just for a little

Love, if you can hear this sound

Oh, just give me something, something to believe in

Rachel was at the balcony looking at them with a sorrowful expression on her face. At the same time, Tyler was at the door looking at them. Everyone sang together with Lindsay on lead. Mike and Brittany danced in the front with Jon and Brooke.

Love, come take me now

Love, come take me now

Love, come take me now

Love, come take me, take me now

Kurt and Finn took the next lines

Come take me, take me now

Come take me, take me now

Come take me, take me now

Come take me, take me now

Blaine took the next lines.

You say, "keep my head from going down"

Just for a little, just for a little

Kurt joined in.

Watch my feet float off the ground

Just for a little, just for a little

Brooke and Artie sang the next lines as Kurt and Blaine tried to pull Lesli from backstage. Mercedes did a vocal run as Blaine continued singing.

Love, if you can hear this sound

Oh, just give me something, something to believe in

Oh, something to believe in

Love, come take me

Something to believe in

Love's gonna take me, take me, take me

Something to believe in

Love is gonna come and save me

Love is gonna save me

They all sang as Sunshine did the vocal Runs. Artie noticed Lesli took off as soon as Blaine pulled her from the back, but kept singing. Will joined them on stage as Rachel and Tyler left.

You say, "keep my head from going down"

Just for a little, just for a little

Watch my feet float off the ground

Just for a little, just for a little

Love, if you can hear this sound

Oh, just give me something, something to believe in

Everyone clapped and Cheered. Jon made eye contact with Brooke, Blaine, and Artie. They sighed.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA! I actually was able to make another chappie! Yay! I'm back on track! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome. Please review!**  
** It means the world to me.**

**- S.P113**


	5. Chapter 5

***Pokes head out from corner* * Knife is thrown at wall* * Yelps and hides back behind corner* **

**I'm SOOOORRRRRRYYYY! STUFF CAME UP BECAUSE MY BAND DIRECTOR DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK SUMMER FREEDOM IS FOR A SOON TO BE 9TH GRADER SO HE BUMPED BAND CAMP UP A WEEK EARLY! GRAHHHHH I'M SO DAMN SORE! Anywho I'm really _really sorry_. I promise I'm coming back! I'm soooo Sorry. **

**I don't own Glee either! I'M GARBAGE!**

**Empowerment Pt 1**

**SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE!**

**Rachel got kicked out of glee club, and wants in. And she needs it. Bad.**

***Rachel sobbing into her pillow***

**Jon is in love with Brooke**

***Jon zoning out***

**And Brooke is in love with Jon but neither know about the other. wow**

**Lesli still is stuck on stage fright, but Artie is determined to break her walls.**

***Lesli bolting away***

** Phwoo! Someone needs to introduce her to the track team**

**Love is also in the air for West and Santana, but Santana thinks West is being a douche, when in reality, he's scared about being in love.**

**"O' bloody hell!"**

**And it seems the rivalry between Jon and Sue has begun.**

**" Put. Me. _Down_ coach." **

**Ohhhhh K! And thats what you missed on GLEE**

* * *

Jon sat in class, half asleep. He was daydreaming of Brooke.

**Jon's** **mind** Outside world

**Gosh. She's so gorgeous and sweet. I see the guys fawning over her, not realizing she's only fourteen. Those _creeps_. Oh hell, I sound like a father and I'm younger than** **her. **

"Jon? You're murmuring in Greek." Lesli whispered. Jon shook his head to snap out of it. A matter of seconds later though, his head was on the desk and he was asleep. Little did he know, next door, West was in the same position.

**W:Santana is all sorts of sexy. I bet I could break those walls. I know she's a total sweetheart but I don't mind a little aggression. Sigh, it just-**

**J: Being in love with her.**

**W&J: Causes so much_... __trouble_. **

Just then both drifted off as the music began. West spoke.

_Ha. You ain't nothing but a troublemaker gir__l_

Jon began singing. Brooke walked by. He followed her, West lagging behind, looking lost.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

West saw Santana and left Brooke and a lost puppy- like Jon following behind her. He began to sing.

_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

The two ran into eachother, slightly arguing before looking and following their girls, who were now talking about Cheerios practice. They began singing, Jon taking the higher register, West taking the lower.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

West began rap/singing as they watched the two at practice. They danced on the bleachers.

_Maybe I'm insane_

_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain wh_y

The two followed them in the halls again, both singing.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemake_r

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

"Troublemaker" Jon sung in his sleep. Lesli poked his cheek.

" Jon, class is over. We gotta get to glee." The shorter of the two said. Jon groggily looked at her then sat up dazedly smiling. Lesli smiled.

" Why are you smiling like a dope?" Lesli said, knowing the answer. He muttered "Brooke" several times during class. Jon stood up, stretching.

" I'm in love."

" Hey West, dude wake up. Class is over. We gotta get to glee." Puck said, smacking him on the forehead. West popped up, looking around lost before smiling dazedly.

" Dude, why the hell are you smiling like that." Puck already knew though. He muttered "Santana" IN his sleep.

" I'm in love... Aw shit."

**GLEE!**

* * *

"Okay gentlemen, lets be calm about this! P-please!" Jon said shaking with Rory. Lesli and Sunshine were shaking too. The group were talking and joking down the hall, when three, _tall_ jocks popped up out of nowhere and surrounded them.

" Oh no were _calm_. And I know something that'll make us even more _calm_." The ringleader said crowding up on them. Before anyone could react, the other two snatched up Jon and Rory, covering their mouths. Their eyes shone with tears of fear.

" P-put them d-down!" Lesli said fear lacing her voice. The ringleader walked up and pat her head rather harshly. Lesli flinched and looked _way _up as did Sunshine.

" Awwww, baby wanna talk now? Guess _what_? It ain't worth it." He said lightly shoving her. Sunshine's eyes shone with fire.

" You wanna really fight us? I've got one hell of a punching arm and if you haven't noticed..." Sunshine said, trailing off to where Lesli's leg was twitching, " My friend here plays soccer, dances, and is at the perfect height to demolish your balls into nothing with her size 6 converse." Sunshine said with a smirk. He looked between the two angry girls.

" We can scream." Sunshine stated. The jock, knowing when to end, Took off, Jon and Rory in tow. Lesli and Sunshine chased after them, but they turned into a corner and locked a secret passageway door. They looked wide eyed at each other.

" To the choir room!"

* * *

**Brooke's mind. **Outside world

**This is odd. Everytime I'm around Jon, I feel all weird and stuff. Its a good weird though. Lately I can't get him out my mind. **Brooke walks into the choir room to see Cameron, Finn, Puck, Hannah, Quinn, Tina, and Santana. There were more, but she couldn't pick them out because she slipped.

" Owwww..." She muttered, sitting up. Finn picked her up. She looked to also see, Lindsay, Sophia, and Brittany. The last one was next to Santana, excitedly talking about unicorns, while the other two sat in the chairs, scared they'd slip again.

" Sorry dude. Puck is having a butter race and to do that, you have to butter the floor." Finn explained. Brooke nodded and slid over to the others, landing in between Artie and Mike. Kurt and Blaine entered the other way and Blaine immediately slipped.

" Whoa!" Kurt crouched down to see the light yellow coating and shininess of the floor. He helped Blaine up while talking.

" Really guys?! The butterfloor _again_?!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine, after getting over the shock, smiled excitedly.

" Kurt, relax, it could be fun see? WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Blaine slid across and back, next to Artie. Kurt rolled his eyes and scooted to where Blaine was. Puck jumped up excited.

" Alright, BUTTER TIME!" He said, sliding across.

" Let's DO-" Puck was cut off by two shouting girls. Everyone turned to see a glimpse a mass of dark brown hair on two small bodies, one with a red beret atop hers, the other with a baby blue beanie on hers, run into the room. The two immediately began sliding towards the gleeks. The two screamed thinking they'd crash and closed their eyes waiting for it. When they didn't, they opened their eyes to see what stopped them. Finn had picked up Sunshine and Blaine had picked up Lesli. Everyone had wide eyes. Puck broke the silence.

" THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sunshine and Lesli ignored them.

" Guys guys! We have a problem!" Sunshine exclaimed. At that time, will entered the choir room. His face fell.

" Whats the issue? And why is the floor so slippery?" He said, eyeing Puck who had an innocent look on his face. He ignored his whistles and looked at a panicked looking Sunshine and Lesli.

" T-They... They took- The jocks took Rory and J-Jon!" Lesli exclaimed. They jumped back surprised at the younger's voice. Will's eyes widened. He put his hands on Lesli's shoulder's softly.

" Lesli, where?" He said softly, knowing yelling wouldn't help. Lesli shrugged.

" They w-went in-into a-a-a secret door b-by th-the home EC room." She said softly. Puck spoke up.

" That a secret door that leads to the cafeteria, more importantly, _The slushy machines_. Oh shit I know what they're about to do! FOLLOW ME!" Puck said. Everyone slid out, Finn picking up Lindsay and Sophia who were still scared. As they neared the cafeteria, they could hear laughing. They ran in and saw the crowd.

" How are we supposed to get through that?" Sunshine said. Lesli looked scared to enter the crowd. Blaine and Artie looked at her, before Blaine remembered Jon mentioning her social anxiety. He saw the determined fire but fearful look in her eyes. He got an idea.

" Sunshine, get on Artie's lap. Lesli, get on my back." The two complied, confused. Blaine took Artie's handlebars and nodded at him. Artie nodded back, getting the idea. Blaine pushed his chair with all his might. Sunshine and Lesli yelped, surprised.

" MIDGET TEAM TO THE RESCUE!" Blaine yelled. Kurt sweat dropped. His boyfriend has _got_ to stop watching those YouTube videos. They eventually pushed through the crowd, to see the main attraction. The gleeks followed after, grimacing at the sight. Jon and Rory were tied to cafeteria chairs and the slushy machines were on full blast. They were being covered in the freezing drink, the colors mixing together to make and unappetizing brown color. Sunshine and Lesli jumped off and rushed forward, turning off the machines. Jon and Rory were shivering badly, lips tinted blue. Cameron and Blaine immediately untied them as Puck tossed Lindsay and Hannah towels to dry the two off and warm with. The whole cafeteria took off at the sight of Will's face. Neither could see with the slushy in their eyes so, Cameron and Blaine led them to the choir room where a late coming West and Mike Wiped the floor up and they'd borrowed some tubs from Coach Bestie, said woman helped them scoot it in with two towels. The gleeks watched in silence as Mike and Kurt helped the two. Finally, Puck broke the silence.

" Those bastards just signed a death wish for when were done with them." He growled.

" W-why d-d-do m-my e-eyes bur-buurn s-so m-much? _ACHOO!_" Rory said with a sneeze.

" I-I th-think th-th-ats t-the- d-dye. _HNGCHH!_" Jon answered, also sneezing. Will sighed as they finished, the tubs of water now cold and the sickly brown color. The two continued sneezing and a few coughing fits, both shivering.

" How long were you guys under there?"Tina asked.

" I-I d-don't k-know." Rory said.

" We were searching for the choir room for 30 minutes." Sunshine said as her and Lesli looked down guiltily. There was a sad silence that hung over them, only sneezing and 'bless you's' breaking it. Will looked around and sighed again. Coach Bestie spoke up.

" Alright, guys. Rory, Jon, come with me to the nurse, were gonna call your parents to come and get you guys. Lesli, Cameron? Bring their bags home with you, okay?" She said, voice softer than usual. The two mentioned nodded. After the two were gone, Will spoke.

" Come on guys, don't let this... Come on... Don't... You guys..." Will said. He kept trailing off as he looked at everyone's sad or angry faces. He then got an idea.

" Okay guys don't let this get you down." Will said finally.

" Why shouldn't we. Were only into the 3rd week of school and were already getting kicked around by those jocks. They won." Santana said, less fire in her voice.

" You guys didn't even see last week." Mike stated glumly.

* * *

**Flashback: Last week**

Cameron, Mike and Jon walked down the halls to their advanced English class talking about which was better, Smosh, or DanisNOTonfire.

" Dude come on, Smosh is funny _and _real! I still believe the Kardashians are just..._neghh_." Cameron said, making an odd sound.

" But Dan is real too! And his accent makes it all the more hilarious!" Mike exclaimed. The two stopped and turned to Jon who jumped a bit at how fast they turned to him.

" WHO DO _YOU_ THINK?!" They both yelled. Jon pondered for a second, before shooting an apologetic glance at a offended Mike.

" Sorry, bro. Smosh all the way." Jon said fist bumping Cameron. The three continued, only to receive green slushies to the face. it didn't hit Jon as much, as they only had two and he was small.

" Dammit! We'll be back for you shrimp!" Azimo yelled.

* * *

" Ugh. We can't avoid em'" Cameron said shuddering at the cold of it.

" Bottom of the chain, as usual. Its useless." Tina said.

"_Enough_!" Will shouted. Everyone started.

" I don't wanna hear this talk from you guys. Which brings me to this week's assignment. Resilience. You can't take me down. Those songs of empowerment. You and your mentor will sing a song, since the last one didn't go well, to show your empowerment. Mike and Kurt can sing solo unless-" Will began but was cut off.

" I swear I'b alrighd Ms. Bestie. _NECHGNN!_" An Irish accent. Rory.

" Y-y'... Y' kn'w I bod't feel so hod righd no..." Unmistakably Jon's voice.

" Yeah, yall are going home. I can barley understand you. And he's just fainted. Help me put Jon on my back." Will sighed. Not a chance.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

**Brooke Mind** Outside world

**This SUCKS! Why do people suck so much?! Rory and Jon were _just _being them and they have to get sick. And poor Sunshine and Lesli think its their fault they're sick. Although... When I think back, Jon looked pretty adorable with his runny nose and- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Ohhkay anywho, they seem to be getting the sharp end of being gleeks outta all six of us. Life just sucks sometimes! Why do those jocks always get to win?! They're dumber than the outcome of the Treyvon Martin trial. **The music begins. **But screw them! I'm taking the high road!**

_ I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, ( A few cheerios have noticed her and are dancing with her to the Auditorium since the choir room is being used)_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show ( Dances into a clasroom occupying Lesli, Cameron ,and Mike. They follow her out the room)_

_Now that you know, this is my life, ( The Quartet dance in the halls grabbing Tina, Sophia and Sunshine. Brooke and Mike dance into the choir room to grab Will and Emma.)_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right ( Grabbing the rest of the Gleeks)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, ( In the auditorium. The Gleeks and Will sit in the auditorium seats.)_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now ( The music slows as Brooke walks to the front of the stage)_

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything ( A few members woop at the part and the camera pans on their smiling faces)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, ( As the music's pace picks back up, ND Runs on stage and begins dancing while Brooke sings)_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now _

The song ends and everyone cheers for Brooke. Will smiles.

" Now _that's_ the way to start this week off!" Everyone cheers.

* * *

**Tyler's mind **Real world

**Hmmmmm... That glee club looks pretty damn epic. And that cheerleader sure as hell knows how to get it. But I bet _I_ can make it so fly we do it in a suit and tie! No? Well, screw you bitch that's how my mind rolls don't like it, lemme break the forth wall and _SCROLL DOWN._ ANYWAYS, I may have to join. And I know I have the perfect song in mind! **Tyler walked to Will 's office.

" Hello Schuester. I'd love to audition for your club." Tyler said with his winning smile. Will grinned.

" Gladly! I-" Will was cut off. Blaine and Finn ran into the office.

" Mr. Schue! We have an issue!" Blaine said. Will's smile fell.

" What is it?"

" I-It's Rachel!"

* * *

**Before**

Rachel walked down the halls. She hadn't come to school for a week and then she returns looking like shit. Her hair was messy and tangled, she was wearing jeans?! And a black shirt. Her make-up was all screwed up and she had lipstick smeared at the corners of her mouth. In her world though, she was the shit. She was lead and this was her badass outfit that all the boys followed her for. She walked up to Finn, Blaine, Sunshine, and Lesli.

" So, you're Asian, and she's Asian, and she's Asian? Cool! Oh! That's why West kept asking you guys to do his homework!" Rachel tapped Lesli on her back. The smaller girl turned... And screamed bloody murder.

" AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And she took off. Sunshine ran after her.

" Les! It's just Rachel!"

" I-I know! She m-m-may try to be m-m-my mentor a-again! N-N-NO OFFENCE!" Finn turned to see what Lesli and Sunshine left for as did Blaine. They both took a sharp intake of breath.

" Ra-Rachel! Hehe, Uhm, what happened?" Blaine asked. Rachel smiled, showing slightly yellow teeth. Blaine cringed.

" Whatever do you mean, Blanderson?" Blaine pouted at the nickname for a second. Finn sighed.

" Rach, I love you to no end, but there is no beating around the bush right now. You look like horse kahooey." Finn said bluntly. Rachel sighed but then smiled again, eye twitching a bit. Blaine flinched and Finn backed up a bit.

" Whatever are you talking about? Right now I have men falling at the hems of my pert ass and there is _no one_ new in Glee club. Bye boys." And she walked off still smiling. Blaine and Finn looked at each other. They both took off to Will's office.

* * *

" Wh-What?" He said.

" Rachel's acting like an insane person! We gotta let her back in Mr. Schue!" Finn rushed. Will stood up. He looked between both their faces.

" W-Well maybe she's learned her lesson. But I can't just invite her. She'll think we just had to have her back. I'll think of something. I gotta go talk with Ms. Pilsbury." And he left. Finn and Blaine were about to walk off, when they noticed the emerald eyes poking from behind Will's giant chair. They walked over.

" Ummm, not to be rude, but who're you?" Finn asked.

" Eh... I'm Tyler. I'm kinda a ghost sometimes. I think Mr. Schue forgot about me." Tyler said. He stood up, looked up at the two. And for Finn he craned his neck back alot.

" Ummm... Well, I'll see you guys at 4:00 I guess. Peace!" And he strolled out the room. Blaine and Finn looked at each other again.

" Wow, he's alot like Kurt and looks like Austin Mahone. Definitely a winner to any girl's heart" Blaine said. Finn shook his head in disbelief.

" Two in a row. Two people shorter than you that weren't girls in a row... Mind fuck."

* * *

**Jon's mind **outside world.

Jon coughed and sneezed. **Damn. I wanted to do this week. I had the perfect song! I guess that's gone now. **A sneeze.** Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhh. I think I'll jus... clse... my eyes for a secc...** Jon closed his eyes.

*** 4 hour time-skip***

" Wow. I've never seen him so... out of it." A lilting sweet female voice.

" Oh man those Jocks'll pay. Who gave them the right mind to mess with my little bro?!" A mid-pitch sweet but feisty voice filled with malice.

" Ehhhh... Please stop shaking? Th-that's a little scary." The lilting sweet voice asked.

" Whoops! S-sorry Les."

" Hey guys... I think he's waking up." Another sweet voice. Jon opened his eyes to see three pairs of eyes. happy Grey, concerned beautiful chocolate brown, and big sweet light brown. As his vision focused, he noticed it was his sister, Lesli, and Brooke. He blushed and tightened the comforter, blanket, and duvet. His mom had him strip down to his Soul Eater boxers to cool his feverish body off. But he doesn't remember doing that. Strange.

" Jon! Tell me right now who did this?! I'll give them a good old fashioned ass kicking!" Juliet yelled, shaking Jon. Jon squeezed his eyes shut. She realized she was making him dizzy and stopped.

" Oops... ahahaha..." Jon rolled his eyes.

" H-huh? Shoulbd't nou guys de ab school?" He asked, nose still stuffy. Lesli furrowed her eyebrows.

" Uh, Jon? It's Saturday..." Jon's eyes widened. He jumped out of bed. Brooke's eyes widened at his appearance. She was half-surprised. He already had some muscled and abs, despite his tiny body. It was cute and hot at the same time. Sun-kissed and not rock hard abs, but not weakling or fat either. He still had a little baby fat, but that was mostly his cheeks anyways. She blushed and looked away. Lesli noticed and grinned at her before turning to Jon, who was struggling to put on gym shorts and chuckled. She put her hands on his shoulders, wincing at the heat.

" J-Jon! It's okay! Juliet said she'd tell the coach!" She told him. Jon stopped , gym shorts halfway up his calves.

" O-Oh. I sorta wanted to play though." Juliet rolled her eyes and scoffed, pushing her brother lightly back on the bed.

" For God's sake Jon! Don't exert yourself when you're sick which you _are. _Relax, you'll be better by Tuesday's practice. I gotta go to practice. Lesli's parent's are next door if you need the hospital. Mom's at work, Jason is at an art competition. You're okay. Get better. And girls you don't have to worry about me being locked out. I got keys." Juliet explained. Jon relaxed a little bit. He then remembered his boxer-clad self. He turned beet red.

" A-ah... wh-whed bid I strip clodhes?" Jon asked, embarrassed. Brooke's hand was covering her mouth while she chuckled. _Brooke?_ He turned even redder. _Brooke! Shit!_

" You didn't." Juliet said. Jon was really confused.

" Thed w-" He was cut off by looking at Juliet who had a dark look across her face. He was a little intimidated to say the least.

" Who the hell do you think? It was way insecstual and it didn't help that you kept groaning. Never. _Again_." She shuddered. Jon's eyes widened and he flushed even more. His head was beginning to hurt. Juliet's dark look left.

" Anyways, take care of him guys! Later little bro!"

" Same day!"

" But 20 minutes earlier!" And Curly brown ponytail and black cotton shorts later, Juliet was gone. Brooke and Lesli turned to Jon.

" Soul Eater man?" Brooke asked and Jon groaned, head hitting the back of his head on his Red headboard.

" Id was a presedb from Jasod!" He exclaimed. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

" _Sure _it was man... Nope."

" AW NOOKE REALLY?!" Jon exclaimed. Brooke turned to Lesli who seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

" Les?" Lesli snapped out of it.

" Yes?"

" Whad are you thibkibg aboud?" Jon asked. Lesli tilted her head.

" Well... What does insecstual mean and what did it have to do with Jon and her?" She asked. Jon groaned and slid under the blankets as Brooke gaped at the younger girl. She looked her in the eyes. Innocence. She wasn't joking. _She never was_.

* * *

Rory slept in bed. Lindsay and Cameron were standing there talking.

" So, what are you doing this week?"

" Eh... Me and Finn're doing a duet again."

" Awww! You guys rock on those!" Rory was dreaming of being a superhero. A 6'9 tall super hero At that same time, Jon was too only he was 7'0. They were dreaming the same dream. The bullies were there, in... Greece?! The point, they were messing with their girls. Rory looked at Jon.

"Whata we gonna do?" Jon thought, then his hazel eyes shone.

" You thinkin' what I am?" Jon asked. Rory shook his head. Then he nodded.

" RUN!" And he would've been off, if it hadn't been for Jon pulling him by the cape. Rory turned to see Jon's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

" Eheheheh... I-I was... Just kidding." Jon rolled his eyes. The music began.

" Come on man, you know what we gotta do. Were already in tights. It _can't_ get worse than this." And with that, they ran to the bullies, throwing cars out the way. Jon began. He scooped up Brooke, who melted at his smile.

_The lover held her love,_

_She begged him not to go,_

_The fighter wrapped his gloves,_

_The fighter said I know I know I know,_

_Just this one last time,_

_I swear you'll still be mine,_

_But he can't promise much,_

_He goes for one last touch, one last touch  
_

Then Rory sung. His girl had a big white question mark and was in all black, face covered, but he knew she was small and short, and was wearing sandals. He pouted, but sang.

_Maybe we were meant to be lonely, lonely_

_Maybe we were meant to be on our own,_

_Loneliness has always been with me, with me_

_Maybe we don't have to be all alone_

The two dueted and put the girls safely by the home base ( Because those exist in their feverish minds) and ran to take care of the dinosaur bullies. _  
_

_What breaks your bones,_

_Is not the load you're carryin',_

_What breaks you down,_

_Is all in how you carry..._

Jon sung as he threw the last bully and he exploded. Rory gasped as the mystery girl exposed herself.

_The lover held her love,_

_She begs him not to go,_

_She unwraps his gloves,_

_The lover said I know I know I know,_

_Kissed his trembling lips,_

_She touched his fingertips,_

_Somehow they both know,_

_He's not comin' home, comin' home  
_

They dueted together the last verse as they slow danced with the girls.

_Loneliness has always been with me, with me_

_Maybe we were meant to be on our own,_

_But I gotta try or it will destroy me,_

_'Cause baby we don't have to be all alone._

The girls kissed them. Rory was still in shock. S-Sunshine?! The dream began fading. Rory was being awoken.

" Rors'?" Cameron asked. Lindsay stared at him. The blue eyes boy opened his eyes. He blinked the light away. His headeache grew. He groaned and Cameron turned off the ceiling light, and turned on the desk lamp. He checked the temperature. 101.2. Its going down some. He put the flannel on Rory's head as the latter fell back asleep. Lindsay looked at Cameron.

" So... He's in love with Sunshine?" Cameron nodded.

" Totally."

* * *

" Yo! I'm home!" Juliet yelled, running up the stairs. Lesli shushed her. Juliet tilted her head. Lesli pointed to the two on the bed. At some point Jon was extremely feverish and almost cried because Brooke wouldn't sleep with him. After his big puppy hazel eyes, she caved. The brunette got a mask, and cuddled with him. The two fell asleep watching Mulan. Juliet grinned.

" Whoa! Awesome! Jonny boy is in love!" She whisper yelled. Lesli nodded excitedly. They closed the door.

" We won't medel, right?" Lesli asked softly.

" More like yeah right! Of course we will!" Juliet scoffed. Lesli sighed.

" Well... we should get planning I guess! Blaine is excited too!" Juliet's eyes widened.

" Cousin Blaine?! _He_ caught on yet he didn't know a guy loved him for at least 7 months?! Eh... Jon sucks at hiding love anyways." The two did a little dance

* * *

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGGGGGGGGGHT! Lets hear some empowerment songs!" Will exclaimed. Everyone whooped.

" First up, we have our two frankenteens, Finn and Cameron!" Everyone cheered. The music began. Cameron was on guitar, Finn on drums. Finn began.

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
_

_And how life was_

Cameron took the next lines

_Just you and me loving all of our friends  
_

_Living life like an ocean_

_But now the current's only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder too breath_

Finn took the next part.

_It won't be to long and I will be going under_

_Can you save me from this_?

Some people cheered as the two went dueting into the chorus.

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me but it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

_I won't go_

People cheered as Cameron held out the two notes. Cameron took backing vocals as Finn sang lead after their Guitar and drum solo.

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)_

_There might be more than you can see_

The two went back to duets.

_But it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now it's gonna show_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh_

Finn took the last part as Cameron played.

_But I won't go_

_No I won't go down_

_Yeah_

Everyone cheered and Cameron and Finn fist-bumped. Will clapped smiling.

" That was AMAZING guys!" Will exclaimed. He turned to the back.

" Tyler? What do you think?" Everyone looked at each other confused, before looking back. Santana and Quinn scowled at Tyler who sat there, thinking of something. He looked at everyone.

" What?"

" Okay, _thats_ freaky! Where'd he come from?!" Puck exclaimed. Tyler sighed.

" I've been here since 11:30!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him. He sighed again.

" Anyways, I thought that you two were... AMAZEBALLS!" He exclaimed. Finn and Cameron smiled and jumped off stage. Will turned back to Tyler.

" Does this mean, you'd like to audition?" Will asked hopefully. Tyler thought for a second.

" Totally!" He stood and Will smiled. Tyler ran and jumped on the stage. He wasn't in his cheerios uniform, but a graphic t-shirt, purple plaid button down, grey fedora with a black strap, dark jeans, silver wallet chain, and grey hightop converse. Mercedes smirked and leaned to Artie who was next to her.

" Whoa... Hottie alert." She sang. Lesli leaned over.

" M-Ms. Mercedes? N-not t-to be rude or a-anything, but he's sorta flaming. Bu-but that doesn't mean y-you can't date him! I'm sorry! B-beard?" Lesli stammered. Mercedes and Artie just stared at her. She sat back over, suddenly finding her yellow above knee skirt more interesting. Mercedes looked at Artie.

" I'm working on it, mmmmk?!" He said. Will clapped his hands.

" Alright! Tyler, stage is yours." And he jumped down and sat next to Sophie. Tyler took a deep breath.

" Hey. I'm Tyler Ross, I am an Australian and Italian and I lived in Britain for a hot second. And yes, I am gay. Gotta problem? I don't mean to be rude but shut up and deal, because all men are a little gay in their lives. I'm just... Overdosed I guess. I like being overdosed in this case." Artie looked at Mercedes and up at Finn behind him.

" I like this guy. He's got that ' I take no shit... but Imma still kid with ya' attitude." He said. Mercedes nodded.

" Lets hope he has volcals to go with that attitude... Or else we will have another Sugar on our hands." Finn sighed.

" Wonder what happened to her..." Mercedes mused.

" I think her daddy bought Crawford? Yeah, she goes there now." Artie confirmed. The music began. Tyler sat at the piano before the guitar kicked in. He kicked the piano bench down and vocalized. People cheered. Blaine pouted.

" Shoot. I was gonna do that sometime this year to a Queen song." He whined. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, slightly confused. Tyler began singing.

_I can't believe what is in front of me_

_The water's rising up to my knees_

_And I can't figure out_

_How the hell I wound up here_

_Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day_

_Then the rain came pouring down_

_And now I'm drowning in my fears_

_And as I watch the setting sun_

_I wonder if I'm the only one_

Finn fist bumped Artie.

" He rocks!" He exclaimed.\

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

_And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall_

_But I've seen it done before_

_I gotta step outside these walls_

_These walls can't be my haven_

_These walls can't keep me safe here_

_And now I guess I gotta let them down_

Tyler slid and sat on the edge of the stage.

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah_

_Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall_

_But I've seen it done before_

He flipped back to center stage, gaining cheers. Santana and Quinn weren't pleased.

_I got to break out..._

_I got to break out..._

_I got to step outside these walls_

_Love outside these walls_

_I feel my heart breaking_

_But its a brand new day_

_I'm going down_

_I'm stepping out_

_I'm stepping outside_

_These wall_s

_I've seen it done before.. _

_I'm walking on,_

_ I'll walk it off, oh _

_I'm moving on_

_oooooohhooooh_

He received thunderous applause. Will smiled.

" YES! You're in! YES!" Tyler's eyes went wide and he jumped for a bit, before running to his seat. Will looked around.

" Anyone else have something prepared? Artie? I think you said you and Lesli did?" Will looked at Artie. Artie smiled.

" Yes in fa- Lesli?" Artie looked to see the seat next to him vacant. The small girl was hiding under the seats in the back row. Artie sighed.

" No, not today." Everyone looked confused. Where'd she go? Will sighed too.

" In that case, class dissmissed. Tyler, We meet in the choir room at 4:00." Will said. Everyone left. Tyler was packing his bag, when he noticed two tiny teal converse-clad shoes poking out from under the back row seat. He poked his head over, and saw two big eyes.

" Oh, so you're the little girl, they were looking for." He mused. Lesli nodded slowly. He shrugged.

" Well, I'mnot sure about your stage fright or anything, but eh...Its really nothing to be scared of. If they don't like it, screw them, because you have twice the balls they do to go up there? I dunno, I'm not good at this stuff just... YOLO." And with that, Tyler was gone. Lesli thought for a second as she went to get her Gir backpack. ' Yolo. Hmmm...'

* * *

At the same time, West walked up to Santana.

" Hey, Santana, listen. I'm real sorry about the stand-up, so... I-I scheduled something else. Y-you wanna go to th-" His words were cut off by a memory of what Puck told him. ' _Ask her out and for Bhudda's sake, DON'T SOUND LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!'_ He took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes.

" Ay, you. Me. Fall festival. Tomorrow. Meet me there. Got it? ... OKAY SORRY! Please?!" West said, demeanor falling. He really had no clue how to ask a girl out. Santana rolled her eyes.

" Quit sounding like a little bitch. I'm over you... But yeah, sure, whatever. I'll see you there." And she sauntered off, leaving West in lovesick amazement. His cheeks were tinted the lightest pink.

" I-I PROMISE I WON'T STAND YOU UP!" He shouted. Santana shook her head smiling to herself.

" ALRIGHT IRELAND 2!"

" I'M NOT IRISH!" West exclaimed. Just then, Rory walked by. He lifted him by the book bag straps. Rory had a confused and fearful look on his face.

" Short, blue eyed, curly brown hair, albino white. I'm nothing Irish!" He exclaimed. Rory blinked and scowled after he put him down.

" Some people." He huffed walking down the hall.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Brittany sat on her bed, listening to Santana rant.

" And then I was all ALRIGHT IRELAND 2! And he was all I'M NOT IRISH! Ah, he's so cute!" Santana finished. Brittany smiled.

" That's great Sanny!" Brittany said.

" Well, I gotta go. See you at practice tomorrow. Kisses!"

" Kissies!" And Santana hung up. Brittany smirked and turned to Lord Tubbington.

" She's so in love. And so are some others and they have a few secrets. You know what time it is Tubby..." And she smiled again.

* * *

West stood pacing at the gate of the carnival. He wore a blue hoodie with dark jeans, a wallet chain, and grey sneakers. _What if he got the day wrong? Wait, no, he planned it. What if she got the place wrong? What if she stood him up?! Oh man! He thought. I'm an ass! A big ass! A douchebag ass! Like Justin Beiber. What happened to him anyways? He used to be so well mannered. I-_ His thoughts were cut off by someone puling up in a Fifa 500. Santana got out the car in a red sleveless shirt, Black short shorts, and Black sandals. West' eyes widened. ' Oh my my' He thought. She walked up to him.

" Enjoying the show?" She asked. West snapped out of it, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Uh, eh,uh, eh... " He stammered. Santana laughed.

" Whatever, Lets get going." And she walked off in front of him. He lagged behind, thinking. ' Okay, that was so uncool. I sounded like that little girl in Glee. Get it together West! But why is is I can't keep my cool when she smiles at me?! GAAAAHH' The music began as a montage of their date goes on.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe._

They are at the duck shooting game. The toys stack up as they walk through and at one point, Santana laughs at West, who is on his knees with everything. She takes half of them and they give them to some little kids. He stares at her as she smiles at some kids handing them stuffed toys.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

They are now going up the Ferris wheel. They get up high and Santana shivers. West takes off his hoodie and puts it on her. He subconciously puts his arm around him as he cuddles into it.

_And when that world slows down, dear. _

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

He leans in, as does she. It's a small, short sweet break apart blushing as they hear some people down below.

" MOMMY EWWWW!"

" Thats so cute!"

" DADDY EWWW!"

_They call her love, love, love, love. love._

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

There at her car now. Santana smiles.

" I... Had fun tonight." She said. West smiled.

" Ah, Yeah. M-me too." Santana smiled.

" Alright then Ireland."

" I'm not Irish!"

" I know I know. You're Londonese or something. What _does_ matter is that whatever it is, its hot." She said. They both kiss again, a little longer this time. They pulled away, West' eyes wide, Santana's smiling. West sputtered.

" Um... You kiss good." He choked out. Santana rolled her eyes.

" _Thanks_." She said sarcastically. West panicked.

" A-ah, no wh-what I mean is-"

" I know. Gee don't get your briefs in a twist." She said, smiling.

" Th-they're boxers!" He exclaimed. It was a moment of silence as an old couple walked by with a raised eyebrow.

" Loretta, why don't you ever let _me_ wear boxers anymore?!"

" Because you always shit in them honey."

" I WANT MY FREEDOM BACK!" They spoke as they walked to their car. More silence, then both laughed. West took a deep breath, controlling himself.

" So... Where dos this leave us?" West asked. Santana bit her lip in thought for a second.

" I dunno. But I like where its headed." She said with a smirk. She got in her car and drove off. West stood there in a daze for a second. There was rustling in the trees and Puck jumped out.

" He, dude. Phew! She's smokin'!" West didn't reply. His knees gave out. Puck grabbed him under his shoulders.

" Whoooaaaa! Dude, wow. You're really about to fall at her feet." Puck said. West snapped out his daze and turned to Puck.

" When the bloody hell did you get here?!" He exclaimed. Puck smirked.

" When you got here. Don't worry, I didn't stalk your date. Though, that boot you and Santana went in, I did have a quickie with the Gift shop clerk in there. But 'sall good, that place gave ya power. And it worked! And I gotta numbah!" Puck said. West' face scrunched up in disgust before he sighed.

" She's amazing." He said airily. Puck nodded.

" Now its _your _turn to woo _her_. Don't screw it up dude. Peace." And Puck climbed back up the tree. West noticed a branch. Puck walked the branch and was at his front door. West' had a deadpan look on his face.

" YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TELLING ME HIS HOUSE WAS RIGHT ACCROSS FROM THE FESTIVAL AND HE MADE MY ASS DRIVE HERE FROM 15 MILES AWAY?!" He exclaimed. IT echoed and a few seconds later, as he walked to his car, he heard.

" HELL YEAH! SHUT UP AND DEAL!" West smirked and shook his head getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

**So, I decided I'd make this episode a two parter, half because I'd like to try that, half because my brother is literally standing over me telling me I gotta get off. I mean no offence to anyone or anything in this episode that I used. Nut I really don't like George Zimmerman though. UN FAIR! Tune in next time. Peace!**

**-S.P113**


End file.
